Whispers of Winter (W20)
by OberonNaga
Summary: It's the first moot of the year for the Sept of Cougar's Vigil and a whole pack of potential recruits have been gathered over the past year to join. The new pups run the gambit of experience, breed, and tribe, but they all will have to work together if they are going to thrive in their new environment. (Please feel free to R&R, I will update as soon as chapters are fit to post)
1. First Change - Molly

**Chapter 01 - Molly**

 **1st of January 2012**

 **'Molly'**

Luna was slowly falling behind the edge of Gaia as Molly looked around. She prowled to the edge of her enclosure watching the two-legs stare at her and her pack. The den mother watched the two-legs with disinterest, having long since realized that the two-legs won't hurt her pack. Molly shifted her feet on the white water that had coated the earth. When she looked back up she caught a strange look from one of the two-legs. He looked different than the rest, cocking his head to the side as he held himself straight with his walking stick. He performed a strange gesture that she immediately recognized as wolf-speak. _You see much, little one._

Molly stepped back and forth to ensure her pads wouldn't freeze to the ground before answering. _You understand me?_

He bared his teeth at her for a moment before closing his lips. _Yes. I shall visit again tomorrow night to explain more_. Molly nodded and watched as the two-legs adjusted the cloth object on his head before walking away. She watched him walk away from the enclosure and she cocked her head to the side before walking back into the cave and lay with the rest of her pack.

Time passed slowly until the pack was led back behind the enclosure to the enclosed, heated container where they were fed and kept. Once the moon was high in the sky, Molly looked up to see the very stars falling to the edge of the horizon. She growled low her vision growing darker as she slammed into the side of her enclosure. The stars will fall to the earth and light the area ablaze. She had to save her pack.

 **Albert Kaihn**

Albert sat in front of his electric fire place, his steel grey bowler hat sitting beside his glass and the decanter of whiskey. His black cane leaned against the right arm rest of his brown leather chair, the polished grey stylized wolf's head at the top shining in the faux firelight. The grandfather clock ticked down in front of him toward midnight. Albert lifted his whiskey toward the clock, the faux fire shining over his light green eyes. "To another year." He finished his drink just as the clock responded with twelve clear tolls. Just as he placed his glass down his phone vibrated. "Someone has unusually excellent timing." He lifted his phone and found a message in zeros and ones, a message from one of his web spiders. He quickly opened the message and pulled a pad of paper from a side drawer to start translating, but he noticed a very specific string of numbers and stopped. The string of numbers could be translated in his head to 'zoo'. "Well...bollocks." He stood up and grabbed his suit jacket, throwing it on as he moved to the mirror by his front door. He felt the pull on his body as he phased into the blue-tinged world of the penumbra. Albert placed his phone on the table before cracking his neck and shifting his body into his Crinos form, the fastest form a werewolf could change into and remain able to use hands and speak. As he shifted he ran through the mental catalogue of Sept members closest to the zoo. He let a wolfish grin play over his features as he picked up his phone and watched as a web-spider crawled down his arm and tapping at his phone, which then read 'Calling 'The Heart Breaker'.

 **Galataea Burnstien**

Galataea cheered heartily when the ball dropped on the bar television, her full tankard was empty in a second. The cheers of the rest of the bar accompanied her own. She gave a wicked grin as she grabbed a young man by the shirt and kissed him. She laughed heartily at the man, who turned a lovely shade of red while trying to speak. She felt her phone ring in the pocket of her tight jeans. "Hold that thought, cutie." She shimmies a little more than necessary to pull the phone out. She answered it, turning to face the poor young man with a sideways glance and a wink. "This is Taea."

She recognized the voice immediately, tensing at the noticeable growl of his war-form "Happy New Year, Heart-Breaker."

She smiled sadly at the boy and blew him a kiss as she moved out the door. "What is happening, One-Claw?"

His voice was slightly breathy, which meant he was running in war form. "I am travelling through the umbra toward the zoo. You are nearby, correct?"

She started moving in the direction immediately. "I can be, what is happening?"

"One of the wolves is changing. We need to catch the newborn and corral the others."

She growled and started running. "So much for me getting laid tonight. I'm going to go Lupus and meet you there." She just heard his growling chuckle before she slips her phone into her bra and ducked into an alley. She ran through the empty alley and slid out the other side as a large, timber wolf bolting down the side of the road.

When she arrived at the closed gate of the zoo she shifted into the larger Hispo form and leapt over the 10' fence before shifting back to Lupus. She smelt the various animals nearby, but managed to track the wolves. When she arrived the wolf-Kin were all huddled back in their enclosure with a werewolf in Crinos pinned to the ground by One-Claw in his steel grey Crinos form. The new pup was snapping uselessly with her muzzle while her claws scraped against his thick coat. Galataea leapt down and shifted into Crinos herself. One-Claw turned to look at her and gave her a wolfish grin, until the pup managed to sink a claw into his knee joint, forcing him to growl, fall over, and drop her. The pup realized it was cornered and leapt out of the enclosure before shifting into Hispo and pelting off into the zoo. One-Claw shifted into Lupus and started herding the wolf-Kin while Galatea growled and chased after the new pup.

The pup had a decent head start and from Galatea's perspective she seemed to be chasing the meteor shower. Galatea had actual hunting experience, so she quickly caught the new pup in a corner and slammed her body into the wall, knocking the puppy out. As the pup reverted to her breed form Galatea returned to her own. Taea bend down and lifted the pup up before carrying her back to the enclosure. She found One-Claw back to his Homid form leaning against the outside of the enclosure tapping on his phone. Galataea sighed heavily, shifting the weight on her shoulder. "Good to see you hard at work as always."

Albert smirked at her. "Don't be rude, my dear Heart-Breaker. I just performed a bit of selective editing on the security footage. We shouldn't have any blowback beyond the mysterious unlocking door and a single wolf missing."

Galataea sighed and placed the wolf down between them before standing up and regarding him. "Don't 'dear Heart-Breaker' me Albert. As amusing as seeing you taken off guard and chasing a puppy around the zoo is, why did you call me for this?"

He straightened his bowler hat. "Well, to be blunt, my entire pack is off in various other places in and around Oregon and I knew you lived in the vicinity. I do apologize for ruining your night, but these are one of few avenues for wolf-Kin for the sept. I am happy I did though, because she is one of yours, it seems."

Galataea sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging. "That she is. Damnit Albert, I have never brought up a pup! How the hell am I supposed to deal with a Lupus one!"

Albert twisted his hand on the top of his cane. "From what I hear from my tribemate, it took him a year to acclimate himself with the language and basic human interactions. I would say she would take that long to teach."

Galataea blanched. "A year! How are we going to deal with this?"

Albert cocked his head to the side. "I am sure Glorianna will understand the need to teach a Lupus about English and standard human society. As the one who found her, I am sure she will let you handle it if you explain the situation to her."

"What do you mean if _I_ explain it to her? You are just as much a part of this as I am!"

He nodded thoughtfully. "That is true, but she won't let two of us go AWOL to train this pup. You however have the land close by with room for her to run and roam freely without fear of discovery. Whereas I have a flat in downtown. I think she would be more comfortable with you. Don't you agree, Heart-Breaker."

Galataea growled at him. "I hate you so much right now. You are not leaving this puppy with me for the next year without helping me."

He raised the hand not holding the cane, palm up. "I am perfectly willing to help you when necessary, Galataea. While I think you are the best choice for this pup, I know that I have ruined your evening, and possibly the next few weeks while she discovers her situation. I will help you with anything you need."

Galataea grumbled. "That isn't going to help with my rampaging libido."

Albert shrugs. "I would be perfectly willing to assist with that."

She turned to him answering dryly. "Yes, because your entire family are fucking Philodoxes. I'm sure they will love you breaking the Litany cleanly in half. Are you actually as much of a masochist as I think you are?"

He nodded solemnly answering her blandly. "Oh, much more so I assure you. Actually, I was talking about working with Katya to build you a fetish relationship aid."

Galataea's eyes bulged before she started laughing uproariously, holding her sides. "Yes, I am sure that Speaks-with-Flames, the top man-hating bitch in the sept will surely do you any favor at all." She wiped a tear from her eye.

Albert smiled, opened his mouth and then closed it again almost immediately. "I was going to say an amusing line about her deed name and quenching of fires, but I do have a great deal of respect for my alpha. Also, on a mildly related note, I prefer my genitals to remain attached to my body."

Galataea smiled at him. "Some of the girls at Hawk's Talon said you would never learn anything about women. I guess they were wrong." She pulled her keys out of her back pocket and tossed them to him. "Be a dear and go get my car, Albert. If we can get her out of here before she wakes, we will have plenty of time to explain." He tipped his hat to her and tossed her keys in the air, catching them in his mouth in Lupus before running off. Galataea watched him run before sighing and turning toward the wolf girl. "Now how much trouble are you going to cause me?"


	2. First Change - Osvald Robertsson

**Chapter 02 - Osvald Robertsson**

 **31st of December 2013**

 **Galataea Burnstein**

Galataea pulled her truck past the automatic gate of her property and moved slowly down the drive toward her home. She had found the property in foreclosure and jumped at the chance to purchase it. It was a single-family home on three acres of land surrounded mostly by trees with an intact fence around it. The perfect place for a wolf pup to run around. As she stopped the car and stepped out, said wolf pup sprinted up to her from the woods. Molly leapt over a small bush, shifting through her forms quickly and seamlessly rolling as she hit the ground before standing up as Homid in front of Galataea. "Pretty Dusk, Ms. Brunstein. You bring meat?"

Galataea smiled at the shorter woman, petting the top of her head. "I did buy some meat Molly and your greetings are getting much better. First of all, how have you been while I have been away." Molly was bored as she explained the material Albert had left out for her on English and human culture. Molly was quick to go off on a tangent about how she chased after some deer in the woods early in the morning. Galataea laughed at the innocence of the wolf girl.

Molly was shorter than average in her Homid form, about 5'4, and had long, curly, platinum blond hair that Galataea had cut to the small of her back. Her eyes were a warm brown that shined with wonder when Galataea would tell her stories about battle and adventure and dulled with sleep whenever Albert "Cane-man" Kaihn would go on to explain the eccentricities of exchanging currency and personnel space. Despite his dull sermons, Molly liked Albert a great deal. He would always arrive with some expensive piece of meat for them all to enjoy and would chase her around the woods while Galataea prepared their dinner. His visits had slowed down recently due to his pack's actions to destroy a corrupt Pentex drilling operation in the north, but he usually visited every two weeks.

Galataea handed the groceries to the young girl who carried them dutifully inside. She followed her slowly, musing about her initial panic at taking care of the young wolf. 'Molly Volfskin' was her name now, a gift from One-Claw that Molly loved after the meaning was explained to her. She was a quick learner and Galataea thought about introducing her months ago, but didn't want Molly to be thrown half-cocked into Garou society when she was still so fresh. Galataea had to admit that this bizarre, near-family relationship was one of the better things to happen to her, not that she would ever admit it to One-Claw.

 **Molly Volfskin**

Molly took the bags of food and put them away dutifully, purposely leaving the meat on the table. The world of the two-legs was extremely complicated, but Molly loved watching her mentor cook. The act of cooking food and the sheer quantity of flavors that existed in cooking were fascinating. By the time that Taea entered, Molly had begun sorting the meat out for freezing. "What we cook Taea?"

Taea rubbed the top of her head before moving her aside. As Taea picked up the knife, the pair began their ritual. Taea cut Molly a slice of meat to chew on as she calmly explained the dish she decided to make for the day. Molly would gather ingredients and dishes while listening to her. Occasionally, Cane-man would join. He would snarl at her and pat her head. No, he would smile, it meant he was happy. Cane-man would bring strange meat for her and bottles of sour fruit juice for Taea. Molly liked the Cane-man, which is why she called him that. Taea had special names for Cane-man and told Molly that it was a form of affection. Therefore, Galataea was Taea and Albert was Cane-man.

Molly missed Cane-man. Taea said that he was working against the great enemy with his own pack. Molly missed being in a pack. She liked when it was Taea and her eating together, but felt better when Cane-man joined them. He played with her in Lupus, laughed at her jokes, made Taea laugh. It felt like she was back with her pack again. Taea told her that, when more new pups changed, she would be introduced to the whole Sept, and be given her own pack to be a part of. Molly was conflicted about whether to be excited or not about that.

"Are you okay, Molly dear?" Molly blinked and looked up at Taea, who was gathering some ingredients herself and tossing them into the pot herself, instead of asking for Molly to get them. "You look a million miles away."

Molly looked up at her shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I was distracted."

Taea tossed the contents of the pan, not looking away. "About what?"

Molly cocked her head. "Why isn't Cane-man back? It has been many...weeks?"

Taea twisted her lips a bit asking for her to grab another ingredient. When Molly returned, she answered. "I haven't spoken to him in a few days, but I am sure One-Claw will visit you soon."

Molly blinked looking at her posture, which was a little tense. "You are worried?"

Galataea sighed, turned back to the pan, and lit the contents on fire. Taea's blue eyes shined against the flames, before she smothered the flames and moved the pan to the side. "We live in very dangerous times, Molly. I worry about any of my Sept-mates when they go out to fight. We may be strong, but our enemies have been fighting us for a long time and they know how to exploit our weaknesses. This is, however, One-Claw we are talking about. If it means making you sad, he won't die even if his head gets knocked off. That's just the kind of stubborn bastard he is."

Molly thought about the man. It was true, that he was very strong. His wolf form was swift and strong when they would wrestle while waiting for food. Molly thought back to the last time she saw him. He had come to visit after missing their regular meeting, so Molly was excited to see him. He stepped out of his vehicle in the pouring rain, lifting the brim of his hat to look better at Taea and herself as they watched from the porch. Molly remembered the startled look in his eyes as she ran across the wet ground and tackled him in Homid form, taking him down in a puddle of mud. Taea was doubled over laughing as Cane-man sat up, his hat floating slowly away in the puddle, still holding his two bags of meat and liquid out of the muck. At the time, Molly only remembered that Albert liked his clothes nice and was going to apologize, before he spat a stream of muddy water into her face and grinned a gray brown grin at her, chuckling to himself.

They had moved inside, where he had removed his muddy clothes and replaced them from the ever-present bag that he kept in one of the guest rooms. Molly had always wondered why he kept his spare clothes in a bag, when he could just put them away like Molly and Taea do, but neither adult had given her an answer. After that, he had come to help make dinner in more relaxed clothes, like what Galataea wore on rainy 'weekends'. They had short sleeves and exposed a jagged scar in the middle of his left forearm. Molly had asked where he got it, and both adults had stilled.

"I made a mistake, and a rather costly one I have to add." Was how he responded. Galataea was tense for the rest of the night and when Albert left, he took his bag with him.

Molly blinked, waking up from her daze to find herself at the dinner table. Galataea looked up from her meal with a slightly concerned look at her sudden jerking motion. "What's wrong Molly? You haven't touched your food."

Molly looked up at her, eyes wide. "Is he mad about scar? Is that why he left?"

Taea looked very confused. "Scar? What do you mean?"

"I ask about his scar and then he left and took his bag with him. He never take bag with him."

Galataea cocked her head to the side, opened her mouth for a moment, and then sighed. "You are overanalyzing things again, Molly. That scar is a very sore subject for Albert. That being said, we had as good an evening as we ever had and he promised that he would come and visit you soon. Albert Kaihn does not make promises lightly. He has been working in the north with his pack to destroy a Wyrm facility up there. That takes time to research, plan, and eliminate to ensure that nothing and nobody will be left to pick up the pieces. He took his bag with him that day to wash his clothes. He muttered some nonsense about not wanting to inconvenience me on cleaning a man's clothes who wasn't my lover and then left. He will be back, Molly. If you want we can call him after you finish eating."

Molly nodded happily and then dug into her food, with gusto. Galataea just watched her, sipping on that liquid that Cane-man used to bring. By the time that food has been consumed and the dishes had been cleaned, night had long since fallen. Galataea poured herself another glass and opened the window of the kitchen to get some fresh air. Molly was about to ask her if they were going to call Cane-man, when she caught a scent on the wind. Blood, deer, and something wolfish. Taea looked to her in concern. "What's the matter dear?"

Molly looked up at her. "I smell wolf." Then she shifted back to her real body and sprinted out the door after the scent. As she grew closer, she could tell that this scent smelled like her. It was a Garou and it smelled like Galataea and her, a Get of Fenris. Molly shifted into Hispo, following Cane-man's advice to always be as protected as possible for the situation, and chased after the smell. She found a great grey werewolf, ripping great gobbets of flesh out of the carcass of a great stag. Molly was fascinated by the great raging beast and slowly closed in. As she closed in, the creature stopped itself and then turned to face her, snarling.

Molly took one step back before another Hispo, Galataea, slammed into the creature and brought his head down onto a stone. The creature grunted before it stopped moving and reverted to a naked human male. He had sandy blond hair, now matted in the blood of the stag, with a very well-made body. Molly shifted to Homid. "I think he is Get."

Galataea shifted to Homid as well looking from her, to the male, then back at her. "I think you're right, Molly. That means, if all goes well, you will have a fellow Get on your pack when you get introduced."

Molly jumped from one foot to another. "You mean I am going to join the Sept?"

Galataea smirked. "Yes, seeing as how the last moot was a few days ago, you and Mr. Galliard here will be joining the Sept at the next full moon."

 **Osvald Robertsson**

Osvald, yes that was his name, woke up tasting blood. He opened his eyes to look into the open body cavity of a dead deer, and shot up to a sitting position. Osvald wracked his brain for any information about how he got there, but there was nothing. Nothing about how he got to that spot in the woods, covered in blood, naked, and cuddling with a disemboweled dear.

"You look more confused than scared, that is good." Osvald stiffened and spun around into a crouch, arms up in a defensive stance looking around. In front of him were two women, one of them was leaning against a tree calmly, while the younger one was hoping from foot to foot excitedly. The calmer one looked him up and down. "Looks like you have some fighting experience."

Osvald looked down at his own position. "I suppose I do." He stood up straight, putting his hands down. "Who are you and what is going on?"

The younger one closed in quickly, grabbing him around the middle. "Pretty darkness, new puppy! I am Molly Volfskin." Osvald tensed immediately, staring from the new girl to the other woman, who had a hand over her face.

"Molly, you're confusing the boy and getting covered in blood, please step away." Molly stepped back smiling up at him. The other woman spoke up again. "Hello, my name is Galataea, what is your name?"

Osvald nodded, at least it was a question he could answer. "Osvald Robertsson. I would say it is nice to meet you, but I am naked and it is very cold out. Could you please explain what the hell is going on?"

The older woman took a step forward. "Okay, what is the last thing you remember."

Osvald decided that he would answer as best he could to get out of the cold as quickly as possible. "Waking up spooning that deer corpse."

She chuckled. "How about before that?"

"My name is Osvald Robertsson."

She cocked her head to the side. "Yes, you already mentioned that."

Osvald looked up to the canopy. "I can tell you what happened in the last three minutes, what my name is, and that's it."

The woman stared at him, mouth agape. She held up one finger before walking to a tree and slamming her head into it. Molly gasped and ran over to her. Galataea turned back from the tree to look at him. "Please tell me your joking?" When he shook his head, she sighed and then started laughing. "Oh, god One-Claw is going to find this hilarious. Why do I get the strange cases?" She sighed once more before looking back to him. "Come on, we have a house through the wood here. I will try my best to explain the situation on the way." She turned to Molly. "Molly dear, go back home and start a kettle of hot water for some tea." The smaller woman suddenly turned into a wolf and ran away. Osvald stared after the wolf before looking back at Galataea. She smiled at him. "Oh, you understand that is unusual? That's good, now let's get going and while we go, tell me what you know about werewolves."


	3. First Change - Leena Flynn

**Chapter 03 - Leena Flynn**

 **6th of January 2013**

 **Leena Flynn**

Leena Flynn's life had been complicated from the start. Her mother Bella had become smitten with another Garou, despite the laws expressly forbidding such, and had become pregnant from the affair. Her 'father', Godrick, cared little for his lover and her unborn child, taking his beating but otherwise ignoring the woman and going after further conquests.

From what Leena had understood, one of the few upsides to being a Metis is that they spend their whole lives with the sept to adapt to Garou society. Unfortunately for Leena, her 'father's' desperate need to become reaccepted into the sept after his "transgression" with her mother led to alienation of Leena from the Sept. Her mother worked two jobs, worked with her pack, and spent the remainder of her time with her daughter as best she could, but Leena spent most of her time alone, learning about the world from news reports and the internet.

Her mother's home was far from the city, in the middle of a small wood. This location allowed Leena to run when her mother let her without much fear of anyone seeing the werewolf. The problems of being born in Crinos form limited her time outside the house, leading to Leena's passion for learning languages to easily understand the world when her change finally occurred and allowed her to live in the Dreamers' world.

Her change occurred on a cold January evening. She walked from the back of the house into the outlying woods, relying on the minor light of the slowly waxing crescent moon to hide her form as she ran. As she reached the edge of the woods, she smelled something wrong. Hushed voices whispered on the wind to her and Leena crouched down to close the distance. There was a group of humans gathered nearby in the cover of a thick clutch of trees. No, not humans at all, her mother had told her about the Wyrm and what Wyrm-spawn smell like. This group smelled of silver, blood, and grave dirt. At least some of the group were vampires and, from the smell, carrying silver.

Another whisper carried to her on the wind spoke her mother's name. The leeches were here for her mother. She felt a rage unlike what she always had as she moved out of her cover to close the distance. The leeches turned with their guns raised.

The ground was cold, even through her auburn coat, which was how she noticed the wet substance that covered most of her arms and chest. A sharp pain throbbed in her right thigh and she tensed. She didn't wish to open her eyes, but her instincts told her that she needed to figure out where she was. Her nose almost burned with the metallic scent of blood. She almost shook her head in an effort to rid herself of the smell when she heard leaves rustle behind her. Her form tensed, her muscles poised to attack the next sound. A rustle behind her caused her to spring at it with a silent roar, teeth bared. Her eyes found no target, save a conspicuous stick on the forest floor. She spun around to find a human with his hands raised in surrender, sitting on a nearby stump.

"Easy now" the male said "I'm certainly not going to do much against a Crinos." She focused on the male, taking in every detail for a threat. He wore a denim jacket with a dark grey undershirt and pants. His hands remained still with palms open, which showed significant calluses. His eyes a warm, light brown color, and entirely calm. She could still feel the curl of her own lip and the vibrating of her own chest as she growled, but she forced herself to take a step back and silently barked at him. The human slowly cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow for a moment before opening his mouth a little and nodding. Leena tensed again, until the male started to move his hands in a very specific manner, sign language. _I will not hurt you. Can you understand me?_

She took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles, dropping to a crouch to ease the pressure on her bad leg. She spared a glance to it to notice a circular hole cut into the meat of her thigh, a bullet wound. She looked back at the male who in turn looked at her wound with concern. The wound had almost stopped bleeding by the time she noticed it. She made a decision to trust the human, the Kinfolk, in front of her. Her hands moved with practiced ease. _I can understand you perfectly. I am mute, not deaf. Use your voice, it will make this go faster._

The male breathed a heavy sigh and then smiled brightly at her. "Good, we need to get out of here quickly." _Why?_ He gestured behind him with his head. "You picked a poor place for a nap, this is close to a hill the local Dreamers call 'Lover's Hill' for good reason. Being the time of year that it is, it is unlikely that any will come looking to fuck in the woods, but we can't take any chances while you are a walking Litany violation."

Leena blinked a few times. This Kinfolk had a great deal of knowledge of Garou society and spoke about it with as though he was speaking of the weather. She had many questions, but with what he just said, only one seemed relevant. _What do we do?_

The human placed a hand over his mouth for a moment as he thought. When he spoke again, it was hurried. "Okay, I am going to have to ask a few questions to come up with a plan and we need to do this quickly so answer with yes or no, please. Understood?"

Leena nodded and signed. _Yes._

"Okay, stupid question first, are you Metis?"

Leena winced on instinct, but noticed no malice in the voice. _Yes._

"Was this your first change?"

Leena stopped for a moment, and thought about it. _Yes._

"Can you shift into Homid?"

Leena shook her head. _No._

The male scratched his head and let out a frustrated sound. His sudden frustration was understandable, but still stirred the new rage inside Leena. "Okay, then I have more personal questions that I need to know to hopefully fix this. I apologize in advance. First of all, what is your name?"

Leena blinked wondering how that was an important question to ask in this situation. _L-E-E-N-A_

The human nodded. "That is pronounced Lee-nah, yes?" At her nod, he continued. "Okay, Leena it is. You're a Metis, so I am assuming you live with one or both of your parents." She let out a growl at the thought of her father but nodded. "Okay, do you live with your mother?" She nodded again and he smiled wide. "Good, is your mother Homid?" Leena nodded and the male breathed a heavy sign and let out a chuckle. "Okay, we might have a chance then. What color are your mother's eyes?

Leena blinked a few times and then stared at him. The male was giving her a serious look. After a few more moments she responded. _Blue, like the ocean._ The human stood up suddenly and she took a step back, wincing when she put weight on her injured leg. He removed his jacket and placed it next to a messenger bag and the log he was sitting on and stood in front of her. "We are going to try to help you become Homid. Please get a good look at me for reference for height and musculature." He removed his top shirt as well, revealing well-toned chest and arms. "Nod if you understand please, January in Portland isn't exactly warm without fur."

Leena stared at him. He was going to teach her how to change? He wasn't even Garou and he was going to teach her something so difficult. The mysterious human was undaunted by her skepticism to the point where she let out a sigh and nodded. The male grinned wickedly at her as she observed him which made her roll her eyes in response. After a moment, he relaxed his face before nodding.

"Do you have a good picture?" Leena nodded. "Good, then I know this will hurt but I need you to stand up." Leena nodded and did so, now staring down at the much shorter man, who for some reason had yet to re-cloth himself. "I need you to do everything I say if we are to do this. Do you trust me?" It took a long moment, but Leena nodded. "Good, now close your eyes please." She stared at him for a moment, but his face was deadly serious. She closed her eyes in an effort to get this plan finished and remove the weight from her damaged leg. She could no longer see his face, but his voice had softened considerably. It was neither the hurried pace he carried before when speaking of their need to leave, nor the serious one when he was trying to stop her from attacking him. "I need you to focus on the sound of my voice." His voice was even, breathy, and slightly melodic. "Can you hear me?" Leena nodded slowly. "Good, now I want you to imagine yourself as a Homid. You are almost fully grown. In your Homid form your eyes would be in line with my lips. Your body is well muscled, like my own, with toned arms, legs, and stomach. Your hair is auburn red, like your fur, and travels long and straight down your back, ending just above your tailbone. Your eyes are deep blue, like a clear pond at the peak of the morning sun."

As he spoke, Leena focused on what he was saying, picturing it as best she could. His voice was even, just soft enough that she had to focus to catch every word. Slowly, the pain on her leg faded away into the background and all she could focus on was his description.

"Your skin is fair, but darkened by the kiss of the sun showing small freckles over your fa- Woah!"

The spell was broken and suddenly, Leena's body was cold, colder than she could ever remember feeling. She opened her eyes in a near panic, to see the surprised, and slightly flushed face of the Kinfolk. He blinked once and then gestured forward with his shirt and jacket. Leena was confused and reached out, only to notice that her claws were replaced with hands. She jumped back away from the hands, before noticing that the hands were actually hers. She was now in Homid form, and completely bare before the cold January night. She grabbed the proffered clothes and swiftly put them on as best she was able. Her feet were freezing, and the male was correct about her Homid height, meaning the shirt barely covered her freezing nether region. The shirtless male grabbed his bag and then took her hand, before dragging her into the forest wordlessly. She followed him quickly. There was no reason to believe he would hurt her now.

He led her swiftly to a compact vehicle where he placed her in the passenger seat, before running around the hood to start the vehicle. He almost frantically turned some dials before throwing himself over the center console to open the trunk from the back seat and pull out a large case. He pulled a large grey blanket and tried to smother Leena in it. She was confused and tried to fight him off. "R-Relax! Y-your freezing to death!" She stopped and then she could feel her own shivering. Her teeth were chattering together just like his were. The blanket was thick, and warmed very quickly. When she took the blanket and held it close around her, he nodded and turned back to the front of the car. He rubbed up his arms while muttering something and maneuvering the fans which were starting to blow warmer and warmer air, but not very quickly. He reached behind them to grab more clothing before grabbing her feet and slipping cloth over them. His hands were shaking and his lips were turning blue. Leena took advantage of his body being hunched over her by opening the blanket and pulling him into an embrace. He was so cold as he wrapped his arms around her that she shivered.

They remained there for a few long minutes, clinging to each other for warmth. With the positions in the car, the male was wrapped around her midsection with his head nestled against her breasts. The feeling of warmth that filled her was somehow both pleasant and uncomfortable. The male must have thought the same because he let go and slipped out from under the blanket, his face now red instead of pale and blue. "Sorry about that, thank you for the warmth though." His warm smile sent another shiver through her, despite the now warm environment around her.

The male pulled some more clothes out of the container as her hands moved. _Who are you?_ The male stared at her for so long that she asked her question again.

"It's Lucien." He laughed. "Lucien LeBlanc and I am terribly sorry for not mentioning it earlier. I was probably a bit too panicked about finding a beautiful Garou in Crinos form laying in the woods."

She cocked her head to one side. _Beautiful? You're not one of those Kinfolk whose sole goal is to breed with a Garou are you? If so, you should realize that I am incapable._

Lucien laughed heartily slapping a hand on his thigh as he shakes his head. "No, no I do have more lofty goals than being breeding stock, I assure you." Lucien drew some bandages and antiseptic from the container he pulled from the trunk and wrapped her leg before handing her some undergarments and a pair of pants. "It may be warmer, but it is still not warm enough to go without covering as much as possible." He pulled a spare shirt over his bare torso after she takes the clothes and slowly slid into the pants to not damage the bandages or her leg any further. They were a few sizes too big of her, but they did make her warmer. He gave her a look over before handing her a belt and his phone. "Do you know where you live, I am sure your mother is worried sick about you."

Leena took a good deal of time to learn how to use the delicate device using her new smaller hands, but Lucien was patient and eager to help her learn to use both the GPS and text-to-speech function so that she could communicate to him while he paid attention to the icy Portland roads. Leena found herself laughing freely as Lucien shared a number of amusing stories about his extensive family tree, tactfully asking questions about her own background. Her father's obvious dislike wasn't easy to talk about, but Leena knew that, if she wanted to, this would be the only time she met with this Kinfolk. She shared all her grievances against the Garou that had shunned her simply for the fact she was born and found herself to be silently crying when the phone read out her last message. "Sometimes I wish my mother did follow what he said and hid that the affair ever happened."

Lucien was quiet for a moment before suddenly pulling off the road causing Leena to grab the hand rest in panic. She turned to gesture at him to find him very close to her, with hands on both her shoulders. He looked hard, much harder than she had ever seen him. "Listen to me, Leena, and listen well. Your mother had the choice to get rid of you and maybe keep the relationship with your sperm donor stable and secret. She chose you, Leena. She chose you, because she loves you more than anything else. Understand that, whatever hardships your mother puts herself through, she is doing it of her own free will. Wishing that you were never born is a slight against your mother and everything she cares about!"

Leena was shaking with repressed rage her mouth moving uselessly as she pushed him away and then signed at him emphatically. _What the fuck do you know!_

Lucien didn't shift in his posture, but his voice was more even. "You seem to have kept a rapt attention on the stories I have told on the way here. I said my grandfather had five children. How many have I spoken of?"

Leena growled part of her wanting to get out of the car and run back home, while another wanted to try and strangle the male with her bare, Homid hands. There was a third part that had listened to everything he had said and counted everything he had done for her over the last hours, with no wish for anything in return. The third part won out. _You mentioned your own family, your uncle Pierre, your aunt Lillian, your aunt Madeleine, and your..._

Lucien nodded when she couldn't think of the fifth one. "There is a reason you can't think of her. It's because my aunt Adeleine's story is not one I speak about with many people. She was the youngest daughter, and was largely forgotten beside her siblings' accomplishments. This led to her acting out and getting involved with the wrong crowd. This crowd turned out to be the Wyrm-tainted kind, and by the time my grandfather had murdered them, Adeleine was already pregnant. Most of the family was worried about what would be born, but Adeleine refused to give the child up, despite her young age. She gave birth to my cousin at 15, and raised her daughter well. She worked as many jobs as she had to keep food on the table and never complained. When my cousin was in her early teens, she changed, and took it as poorly as she could possibly do. She heard rumors of her origins and turned to Harano before she could make it to her right of passage. She killed herself barely a year after her change. My aunt was distraught. She didn't last a month, before she went to bed in her now empty house and died of exhaustion and a broken heart. I loved my aunt and my cousin. I was the one that found my aunt in her bed with that peaceful look on her face, like she was going to see the one person she truly cared about in the afterlife if there is one. So, I do in fact know what I am talking about." Lucien turned away from her and moved to start driving back toward Leena's mother's house.

Leena grabbed his sleeve with tears streaking down her face her other hand frantically signing an apology. He turned to face her and smiled a sad smile at her before taking her hand in his and holding her close. Leena wept against him, silently sobs shaking her body as Lucien rubbed her back in gentle circles muttering soft words of encouragement to her.

Leena broke off from the embrace, her face red and tear streaked. Her hands clenched and unclenched with her mouth working uselessly as she fought between apologizing and thanking him. Lucien smiled warmly at her his eyes slightly red, but that was it. Leena needed to do something, to express her emotions in some way and did the only thing she could think. She kissed him full on the mouth. It was a firm kiss that he returned for a moment before lightly pushing her away. He brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her chin so she would look up at him. "Just keep what I said in mind, that's all I ask." Leena nodded weakly and he gave her a grin and placed a light kiss on her forehead in return before beginning to drive again. Leena remained quiet for a few more minutes, before she began asking questions about his life in the world of Dreamers.

Despite his previously hard voice, he answered readily telling her a number of things that she would need to know. Time passed quickly and before long, they were pulling off the road and down the private path toward her home. Terror gripped her as she noticed the door was swinging open and light was pouring out into the darkness from inside. She started to open the door to leap out without the car stopping, but Lucien grabbed her by the back of the shirt. "Easy, we go in together." He stopped the car and pulled a metal bat out from behind his seat. He opened the car and jogged to catch up as Leena all but sprinted barefoot into the house. Lucien held the bat low looking around. The interior was messy, but not ransacked. Leena ran to every room, looking for her mother before coming back to Lucien at the front room. _She's not here!_

Lucien raised the hand that wasn't holding the bat. "Relax, Leena. Do you smell any blood?" A quick sniff was followed by a shake of the head. "Then she is probably looking for you, right?" Leena was tentative but did nod after a moment. "Do you know her number? I can call her." Leena immediately handed the phone to him. Lucien walked out to the front porch and dialed her mother. Leena picked up a few items from her mother's rush through the house listening to Lucien's end of the conversation. "Is this Bella Flynn? Ma'am, Ma'am you need to calm down. No, don't hang up. I have your daughter." Leena leaned out the door staring at him incredulously as Lucien's phone roared at him. Lucien gave her a slightly shaky smile. "Yes, we are both on your porch right now. You weren't home when we got... Ma'am?... Oh dear." Lucien turned to look at her. "She hung up."

Lucien walked down toward his car, carrying the bat with him. Leena banged on the side of a post to get Lucien's attention. He turned to look at her confused. She tried to sign quickly, but she barely began before her mother appeared from behind the house in Crinos form. Lucien had the time to widen his eyes before Bella grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the hood of his car, denting it. "Where is my daughter!" Lucien coughed and grabbed uselessly at the claw around his throat while the other pointed behind her. Bella growled low until she felt a pair of hands pull at her arm.

Bella whipped her wolf head around to face Leena who signed at her, tears running down her face. _Stop! Don't hurt him. Mom, please!_

Bella dropped Lucien whose head landed on the severely dented hood with a thud and a groan. She turned around and reverted to Homid running her hands over her daughter's face. "Leena? Is that you?" Leena nodded holding her mother's hands in hers. "How did you become Homid?" She was answered by the starting of an engine. Bella whipped around growling at Lucien who closed the door to the now running car before moving toward the hood. "Where do you think you're going?"

Lucien opens the hood and slams his fist in the dent to buff it out. His voice calm as it usually was. "Leena is home, so I am going to head off back to mine. You two seem to have a lot to talk about. A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Flynn."

Bella walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, you need to answer some questions." She turned him around to face her. Her daughter definitely gained her beauty from her. "You brought my daughter back to me. I need to hear all about this."

Lucien looked toward Leena, who nodded emphatically. Lucien smiled warmly at Leena before turning to Bella. "Certainly. Let me turn off my car."


	4. First Change - Lucien LeBlank

**Chapter 04 - Lucien LeBlanc**

 **11th of January 2013**

 **Lucien LeBlanc**

Lucien could not focus on school for the last week. Every stray thought he had led to thinking back to Leena and her situation. Being grilled by Bella Flynn about his intentions and what exactly he did to her daughter wasn't necessarily the best experience of his life. It was, however, extremely exciting. He had been taught a lot about Garou by his grandfather. He had a great deal of knowledge on tribal stereotypes, the dangers of Metis, concepts of the war against the Wyrm, and a great deal of opinions from a high-ranking Shadow Lord. There was something awe inspiring to actually find a werewolf in the woods. He was lucky Leena took so long to wake up, because it took him a good 15 minutes to gather his thoughts and calm his hammering heart.

He was pretty sure that Bella wanted him dead. Leena, sweet girl though she may be, didn't seem to realize that the more she demanded her mother to calm down and that the hormone-driven young man certainly didn't do anything to her, the greater her mother's rage would grow. Lucien answered her questions as best he could, calming explaining about giving Leena clothes, helping her transform, and the extent of her injuries. He knew that Bella could smell her daughter on him from the two times that Leena embraced him, once in comfort and the other in life-saving warmth. Luckily, his analytical side was quick to embellish his story to say that he carried Leena to his car form the frozen ground so that her feet wouldn't get frostbite. He wasn't sure if Bella had believed every word he said, but 95% of it was true, so he felt he was reasonably safe.

So, he made it home alive with his heart racing and an exhilarating laugh bubbling in his chest. He couldn't really focus on his class time when all he wanted to do was revel in that feeling. He was so out of it that he didn't realize he agreed to come to a minor acquaintances house for a party until after they walked away. He couldn't exactly back out and had to come up with some means of explaining why he was going to a high school party when he ordinarily never left the house. He settled for close to the truth, complaining about the idea in front of his older sister, who scoffed at him and called him stupid for thinking of backing out. His father sided with his sister, telling him to go and have fun. Lucien was known for being bright about what he got up to at night and his father knew that he would be safe.

So, one week exactly since he found a beautiful woman in the woods and had his first taste of Garou society, he was sitting on a couch in a modest house on a good bit of land. He was surrounded by older girls, booze, and drugs. He was bored out of his fucking mind. He was also slowly getting more and more frustrated by a particular individual. Apparently, 'his girl' had said that Lucien was 'cute' and the man thought, in his drunken stupor, that Lucien had chatted her up. Lucien explained that quickly enough with what he thought was cleaver use of self-abuse by explaining that he was a virgin and wouldn't know how to chat up a girl if he tried. The drunken fool had then spent an hour badgering Lucien about that comment. What response he was expecting to illicit, Lucien didn't know.

The response he did get, after one more 'Maybe I can find a nice dog for you to pop your cherry on. Don't need to chat those kinda bitches up, do ya?' comment, was Lucien grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into the wall with such force that everything on the wall toppled to the ground. Lucien stopped himself from breaking the now reeling boy's face, by punching the wall next to his head. The tiles along the walls shattered around the fist-sized hole Lucien left in the wall.

Lucien dropped him and moved away quickly. That punch tempered his rage slightly but it was growing. He moved to a spare room, where he found the pot heads, doing what they did best. "Hey man, that shit is supposed to calm you down, right?"

The most coherent one laughed and offered it. Lucien had already taken it and sucked in a huge drag before the man spoke. "Yeah breathe deep man you seem tense."

Lucien handed it back holding it before breathing it out. It did absolutely nothing. He moved out the door, over the field, and out into the woods. He went to the only way his temper was lessened and started wailing on a tree. Time slowed down and all he saw was bloody bark flying off as he swung his fists at the tree, until he smelt something delicious. He turned around to find that drunk idiots girlfriend and two of her friends standing nearby. She smiled warmly at him. "Hey there, I'm sorry about the things my idiot ex said."

Lucien could feel the anger again and ran a bleeding hand through his hair. "Ex? Well that changed quickly."

The girl smiled at him moving closer. "You look like you have some _tension_ to work out. We can help you with that."

Lucien choked on his laugh slightly bewildered. "Excuse me?"

The trio advanced on him with the lead girl running a hand over his face. "We can help you work out this issue of yours, just let the big girls show you how it's done darling." Her voice was like honey and she smelt so good that Lucien closed his eyes and breathed deep as three pairs of hands ran over his chest and arms. Then he smelt something different. It was something _wrong_.

His back was cold, the cool breeze sinking deeper into his hands and face than the rest of his body. Lucien lifted his hands above his head and opened his eyes. His hands were covered in gore up passed his wrists. Lucien licked his cold wet lips, and tasted something distinctly metallic, blood. He felt no pain from any injuries, just sore muscles. Lucien stood up slowly, letting out a groan on his sore muscles.

"You seem to be taking your situation remarkably well." The dry voice was coming from behind Lucien.

Lucien turned his torso behind him to find a remarkably well-dressed man, wearing a steel grey suit, steel grey bowler hat, shining black shoes, and even had a chain attached to his jacket that likely led to a pocket watch. "Well, a mysterious Englishman appears. Tell me good sir, am I Garou?"

The Englishman nodded, his hands gripping the wolf's head at the top of his cane. "Yes, you are indeed, and, might I add, you are remarkably coherent and well informed."

Lucien rubbed his arm, effectively only coating his upper arms in blood. "I would be happy to explain everything, but could we go someplace warmer, preferably with clothes?"

The Englishman laughed and stood up. "Certainly, my car is parked a good distance behind me. Perhaps we can get you to transform."

Lucien nodded and held up a hand. "Okay, let me try something then." He closed his eyes, imagining his approximate size in Lupus form and imagined himself walking on his hands and knees. Suddenly, he fell to the ground and when he opened his eyes, the world was much sharper, though a bit duller in color.

The other man was on his feet, adjusting his bowler from his quick rise. "Well, you are certainly a quick learner." He then shifted through his forms until he too was in Lupus. His cane went with him, so it must have been a dedicated item. The steel grey wolf tilted his head back and then took off into the woods. After a bit of trial and error, Lucien followed after him, stopping at the edge of the woods when he noticed the black town car parked on the side of the road. The Englishman was already at the tree line when Lucien arrived and indicated that he should wait. He walked forward and opened the back door, gesturing for Lucien to enter with a flourish, which Lucien took with haste, diving into the car and finding a warm robe folded neatly on the chair as the door was closed behind him.

 **Albert Kaihn**

Albert leaned into the window to talk to his driver. "I must apologize again for calling you away from home so late at night Angela. Do apologize to Brittany for me, will you?"

The dark-skinned woman in stereotypical chauffeur clothing grinned at him. "She knows where the money I spoil her with comes from, Mr. Kaihn. I am sure she won't be too hard on you. How is the new puppy?"

Albert adjusted his hat smiling at her. "Either way, I shall send her some flowers as an apology. He is remarkably well informed and has been adapting quickly. It appears that he was Kinfolk, and one with a well-informed family at that."

Angela smiled at him, adjusting her own cap. "Then I shall keep the partition closed so you might have your privacy. I'm taking you home correct?"

Albert nodded and smiled at her before climbing into the back. The new pup had shifted back and put on the robe that was laid out for him. He was currently wiping his arms and face with a hot towel. Albert sat across from the boy and smiled at him. "Feeling a bit better?" After he received a nod, he continued. "My name is Albert Kaihn, and if you don't mind, I have a great deal of questions as to how you know so much about our society."

The boy leaned back into the leather upholstery. "Well, Mr. Kaihn, I would be surprised if you didn't. My name is Lucien LeBlanc, and I learned all I know about Garou Society from my grandfather, who was a Sept leader back east in his day. The validity of the information, being that he is a Shadow Lord, is questionable. So ask away Mr...Get, I think."

Albert smiled and took off his bowler, showing his slightly messy steel grey hair. "Glass Walker actually, but I do get that look at first quite frequently. They tend to realize I don't have the stereotypical Get of Fenris temper." Lucien looked surprised and sat closer to learn more information. He reminded Albert of Molly, when he started speaking about combat instead of academics. "As for my questions, I understand that being a Kinfolk with a Garou grandfather likely leads to you having a greater grasp of the situation. How, exactly, did you shift so quickly? Did your grandfather teach you to do that on the off chance that you might be a Garou?"

Lucien smiled what seemed like subconsciously. "No, my grandfather gave me a lot of information, but nothing like that. I just reversed the idea I gave another pup that seemed to work when I met her."

Albert lifted an eyebrow. "You ran into another new Garou? That must have been interesting if there were not other Garou there to explain it to her. Though, with the amount of information you seem to have, she probably had an easy enough time of it. When was this?"

Lucien laughed. "It was last weekend." Albert sat forward, folding his hands over his cane and gesturing for him to continue. "I found her unconscious, covered in blood, and mostly healed bullet wounds, on the forest floor by 'Lover's Hill'. She was very wary of me, but I used a visualization technique to get her to shift. I took her back to the car, got both of us warm, and took her home."

Albert just stared at him for a second. The boy said that he got the girl to shift and then brought them to his car and took her home. How would he take a Lupus 'home'? Then it clicked and Albert felt his eyes widened. "Leena"

Lucien nodded. "Yeah it was Leena. Apparently, she ran into some vampires coming to raid her mother's home and she woke up on the forest floor. Ms. Flynn said that there were no survivors from the strike team." Albert felt his left hand twitch and a let out a heated breath that was closer to a growl. Lucien evidently took notice of this. "What's wrong? I am assuming you already heard about this. Oh shit, are you her father?"

Albert looked up and, from the way Lucien pushed back into his seat, his eyes betrayed his rage. "No, I am decidedly not that glorified sperm donor. That male is useful for jeopardizing alliances and vainglorious claims to redeem his reputation and nothing else. Putting that matter very firmly aside, no I hadn't heard that Leena had changed. Nor had I heard that there was an attack on Bella. It seems I have a number of calls to make once we arrive at my home."

Lucien had seemed to calm down and leaned forward. "You are a Glass Walker. Can't you send everyone a wall of text without moving your hands away from that cane? Why didn't you know about Leena's change? I was under the impression that you would put them into training immediately."

Albert chuckled lightly, despite his slowly receding rage, feeling the car pull to a stop. "I could do that rather easily, yes, but some messages require the personal touch. I am what you might call a 'conservative' member of my tribe. I keep up with technology but understand the importance of interpersonal communications on a more biologic level. As for Leena's introduction, it is usual to wait for up to six months before introducing them. It is easier for pups to be introduced in a group then have one be individually introduced, trained for a month, and then suddenly there is a new pup to add to their pack." At Lucien's nod, Albert opened the door. "Now let's take this upstairs, you have a few things to tell me about your first change, and I am sure we both have some calls to make."

Albert ushered Lucien upstairs quickly and pointed him toward his landline to call his family and reassure them of the situation. While the boy was working things out with his family, Albert went to the kitchen, poured himself three fingers of whiskey, placed his bowler hat on the counter, and dialed his pack's Shadow Lord.

Rudella answered quickly, the sound of a history channel coming through over the phone. "Hello?"

Albert downed his drink and sighed. "Hello, Lie-Cutter"

The television was shut off. "You don't just call me Albert. What is going on?"

Albert leaned back against the table and sighed heavily. "I found a new pup."

Rudella whistled. "That's good news. That makes it, what, two this month. With the wolf you forced on poor Gally, that would make enough for a starting pack. Sounds like this month's moot is going to be fun."

"First of all, I didn't 'force' anything on Heart-Breaker. How much of a death wish do you think I have?" Rudella's laugh relaxed Albert's muscles a bit. "Besides that, we have three this month."

There as a noticeable pause. "Three?"

"Yes, the young man that Heart-Breaker found at the start of the year. I must say she has horrible luck. Two New Year's celebrations cancelled due to younglings. Then there is the young man I found an hour ago, and the one he found a week ago apparently."

There was the sound of moving furniture. "Wait, an unchanged Garou found a pup right after their change? Fuck, what kind of damage are we looking at?"

Albert had poured himself another and drank it before continuing. "None. This young man was quite well versed in dealing with werewolves. A very well-trained Kinfolk indeed. It must have been extra difficult considering she was Metis."

There was a noticeable pause on the other end of the line. "Bella's daughter changed?"

"Indeed, she did. Young Lucien did a good job in getting her to turn Homid, get her dressed, and take her back to Bella. He is still alive, so I'm guessing he will be excellent under pressure."

Rudella's sigh sounded painful. "True, that bitch is dangerous and those maternal instincts likely didn't help the matter. Let me guess why you're calling me. You want me to talk to our dear Natalya about sending Thinks-with-Cock out on a mission during the moot."

Albert drank his third triple and poured again. "Yes, I thought we might as well make it as easy as possible for the poor girl."

"Why the fuck do you call me for this shit?"

"It is what you get for being the only non-Fury, non-man-hating bitch of our pack."

"God, I need a drink."

Albert raised his glass to her over the phone. "Way ahead of you Lie-Cutter" He hung up, drank it down, and turned to find Lucien leaning against the frame of a doorway. "What did you tell your family?"

Lucien took a glass and poured some whiskey into it. Albert didn't stop him. The boy's new regeneration and metabolism wouldn't let him get drunk on non-Garou brewed alcohol anyway. "I told dad the truth. He knows everything I do about it. He told me to stay away for a bit, until we can figure out if my mother is Kin or not."

Albert clinked his glass with Lucien's and then tilted it back. "That is a good plan. Now, before I get to make another amusing phone call, why don't you explain what you remember. We need to figure out where the blood came from."

Albert sat down across from the young man as he explained his trip to a party, his slowly growing rage, and his encounter with the trio of young women. Lucien looked up. "I smelt something really foul right before I woke up again. Do you have any idea what that was?"

Albert cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment. "I think you got accosted by a trio of 'Enticers' I believe is what Pentex calls them. Fomori built to seduce and potentially kill their targets. Was there anyone important at that residence?"

Lucien nodded. "The mayor's son was there, I saw him for a moment on my way out. Besides him, I can't think of anyone else there."

"They may have occurred naturally, though that seems unlikely. I think they smelt the wolf in you, thought you were an easy Kinfolk to pick off before seducing their main target or were led there by a strange attraction to your wolf blood. You played a really good Honey Trap on them didn't you." Lucien turned a little red and scratched the back of his neck. Albert smiled at the innocent young man. "Why don't you head back to the room down the hall there and take a look at some of the clothes I have. If you find something you can tolerate, I will get them dedicated to you."

Once Lucien left, Albert picked up the phone and watched the test appear on the screen. _Calling Heart-Breaker_.

Galataea picked up the phone almost immediately. "One-Claw! I thought you were not coming down until Sunday, unless this is one of those calls where you tell poor Molly that you won't see her."

Albert chuckled, smile shining on his face. "No, I would never do that to Molly. I will be heading down on Sunday, but I have some things to tell you."

There was the sound of crashing on the other end of the line. "Oi, slowdown in the house you two! Take it outside!" There was more crashing and then a sigh. "Molly has taken a liking to the new boy. Poor kid hasn't remembered anything except his name, so I think he relishes in the distraction." She put on a very sultry voice for him, likely the one she used to get poor bastards at bars to follow her to a hotel. "So, now that I have you all to myself, what do you want to tell me?"

Albert smirked. "Careful there my dear Heart-Breaker, it isn't necessarily good news. I found a young puppy in the woods tonight."

She snickered. "Oh, and didn't pawn it off on me this time. What, are they one of yours?"

Albert took a drink. "Actually, it's one of Lie-Cutter's brood. His name is Lucien and he seems to be quite the accomplished Kinfolk, or at least was."

He heard the sound of liquid pouring over ice. "Another Shadow Lord. We shall see how ambitious the boy is. That makes three new puppies, which means we can introduce Molly to the pack at the end of the month."

Albert ran his fingers over the head of his cane smile growing on his lips. "We have four actually."

Galataea put down her glass with a little more force than necessary. "Did you find one on your little trip to that Washington drilling site?"

Albert leaned back grinning. "No, our new Shadow Lord found her last Sunday. She told him that there were a group of vampires planning to attack her home before she experienced her first change."

Galataea coughed on her drink. "What? Well, she must be a well-informed Kinfolk as well if she could find vampires."

Albert sighed. "I would agree, except the fact that it was Leena Flynn." He heard shattering glass and curses. "I would take that to mean that this is the first time your hearing of it too?"

Galataea growled, breathing heavily. "We...we need to get Godrick out of the Sept for this moot and I need...I need to call Bella, no I need to beat that woman! Why the fuck have I not heard about my pack being attacked by vampires!"

Albert smiled sadly. "I already contacted Lie-Cutter, she is taking care of it. I am sorry to bother you with this but your Beta will not answer my calls. Please have a drink, call Karen, and try to relax Taea. I will see you Sunday."

As he hung up, he heard Lucien knock on the wall. "Was that your wife?" Albert simply started to laugh hysterically.


	5. First Change - Anastasia Velona

**Chapter 05 - Anastasia Velona**

 **26th of January 2013**

 **Anastasia Velona**

Anastasia slowly wandered through the woods, gathering fallen limbs for firewood. It was dreadfully dull, but necessary if they wanted to cook the rabbit they hunted over the cooking fire. She ordinarily would have volunteered the man to the drudge work so that she could clean the rabbits. She had volunteered mostly to get away from Innokenti, with time to think. The boy had lived with her all her life and had lived with her mother during Anastasia's birth. Anastasia didn't know all the details. Her mother, Katya, strictly guarded all information she deemed unnecessary. Innokenti's mother, Yana, had arrived on Katya's doorstep shortly after her right of passage asking for asylum. Yana had been viciously attacked and was worried about providing for the child growing in her womb. Katya had made a formal vow to protect Yana and her child.

Anastasia liked Innokenti. Despite his gender, he was genuinely helpful, strong, and capable. She always envied him his mother, though. Innokenti's birth was difficult, and left Yana very week. Despite being mostly restricted the bed for the last few years, she always had a smile for her son and he would always smile back to her. Innokenti's smile was a rare thing, the real smile and not the one that he gave everyone. Yana would shower her son in affection in their brief moments together.

Meanwhile, Katya treated Anastasia slightly better than she treated Innokenti, which was as a drill sergeant. Katya was apparently a well-respected member of the local Garou Sept and a very well-regarded member of her tribe, the Black Furies. She wanted Anastasia to become a Garou herself, or at the very least be able to defend herself from one. She trained her in close combat techniques, firearms, and wilderness survival skills. Anastasia suspected that Katya trained Innokenti mostly to have a strong man for Anastasia to breed with once she was ready to have children. To Anastasia, Innokenti was a great friend, a loyal confidant, and a wonderful sparring partner. To Katya, he was a source of grandchildren and a bodyguard for her daughter.

Innokenti was being trained so that, even if Ana turned out to be Garou, he would likely get between her and any black spiral dancer claws heading her way. Anastasia had grown increasing worried about it over the last year and expressed her woes to her mother's non-Black Fury packmates. Rudella had told her to wait until her change, if she experienced it, and then adapt from there. Albert had told her that despite any upbringing the children may have, they have the ability to change their outlook over the years, when they get out into the world.

That was why she had taken Innokenti out to the woods for the weekend. Yana had passed away in her sleep a few days ago and Katya wanted them to begin training again come Monday. Anastasia couldn't watch Innokenti fight through his own pain to follow her mother's intense drill regiment, so she told her mother they were going survival training and led the boy into the woods. Innokenti had been quieter than normal, as she expected. She wanted to say something soothing, but she had no experience in dealing with such things.

Her own inadequacies were seething inside her when she arrived back at camp. Innokenti had the two rabbits over the fire checking them for burning when she arrived. She tossed the wood to the ground. "You need to get past this, Kenti. Now get up and fight me." It was the only thing she knew how to do. They would spar, gain some new bruises, and everything would be fine in the morning. Innokenti got up and took a few steps away from the fire before getting in a stance. Anastasia went at him full force right away, he responded in kind meeting her blow for blow. Anastasia was angry. He was fighting back, but there was no sign of that small, confident smile that would irritate her so much when he blocked a good hit. He wore the same dour face he was wearing when she arrived back at camp, so she hit him harder.

One good hook snapped his head back with a wet smack. He took two steps back and looked at her, his lip split and bleeding, before he closed on her and struck her harder. It wasn't working. He mood wasn't changing and she was getting more and more frustrated. She took the instant that he over-extended to throw him over her hip with a growl. Innokenti was wearing the same combat rig she was, containing a heavy pistol, a silvered combat knife and two magazines of silver. The magazines they carried in their guns were one silver bullet followed rubber bullets. They were designed for damaging and then incapacitating a Garou, and that was what Anastasia had pointed at Innokenti's head.

She paused for a long moment, breathing heavily as Innokenti looked back at her quizzically. She blinked and tossed the weapon away before running into the woods. Where had that come from? What was happening to her?

Innokenti Blackmont

It took a single moment for Innokenti to register Ana leaving before he kicked up to his feet. He knew what was happening, Ms. Velona had told them all about the first change. He ran over to Anastasia's discarded gun and slid it into the back of his pants as he moved into the woods after her carefully, but quickly. He took out a bluetooth device and called the one person he knew would take his call.

Mr. Kaihn picked up the phone after one ring. "Yes, Mr. Blackmont?"

Innokenti checked the safety on his own pistol as he moved. "Ana's changing. Track my phone." and then he hung up. He moved quickly following the sounds of growling and rustling, drawing a magazine of silver bullet in his spare hand, while moving his gun around ready for a target. He didn't want to kill Ana, but if the Garou incapacitating magazine wasn't enough, he would have to pray for someone else to catch up before he had to use his silver.

His phone rang and he picked it up immediately, eyes trained everywhere. "Yes?"

"What exactly is going on?" It was Katya and she seemed winded and growling. Likely she was running in Lupus with a Homid voice box to speak.

Innokenti responded as he was trained too, calming and quickly. "Anastasia grew angry and ran into the woods. I hear growls, I think she has already changed. I am moving closer."

"You have your incapacitating rounds?"

"Yes ma'am" There was a yipe of pain. "There is a fight going on, I am closing in."

"Give me a target."

Innokenti moved through the underbrush to find a small clearing in the trees. There was a Garou lying pinned to the ground with a slimy, black creature on top of it. It was a Black Spiral Dancer and he was trying to mount her. Innokenti's response was automatic, releasing the magazine and slamming the one filled with silver into the empty receptacle. The only thing that was growled out of his mouth before he started firing was "Spiral Dancer!"

Innokenti was a good marksman when it came to paper targets, the dancer was large but most of his vitals were obscured from his position by Anastasia's body. He counted the rounds as they impacted the creature's chest. He pulled his second clip just before the first ran dry, but he wasn't fast enough. The Dancer recoiled at first before stooping low and closing the distance quickly. The creature's right claw came from below and stabbed into Innokenti's right pectoral, sending him flying ten meters into a tree and ripping a good portion of his flesh off. The Dancer growled at him "Bodyguard? Since when do Pegasus' Bitches need bodyguards." he moved toward him until Anastasia leapt at the Dancer, raking his back. He roared and threw her to the floor stamping on her chest to leave her wining. "Let me put a litter in this bitch and I will get back to you, Snack."

Innokenti couldn't feel his right arm and didn't bother to look down at it. He reached behind himself to find Ana's weapon still tucked in the small of his back. He drew the weapon and leveled it one-handed at the Dancer. The first round tore through his shoulder, causing the limb to fall useless to his side. The Dancer whirled around and moved to finish him as the rubber bullets bounced against his head and chest. Once the rounds were spent, the Dancer roared at him, but was silenced quickly as Anastasia jumped from underneath him and tore his throat out. Innokenti smiled weakly as he watched Ana howl in victory before turning to him and padding forward. She got to within a few meters before another black-furred werewolf in Crinos arrived and slammed her into a tree. Ana stopped moving and slowly shifted back into her nude Homid form.

Katya shifted back as well, Rudella and Albert arriving right behind her. Innokenti had a hard time focusing as Katya walked over to him, but he did hear her when she spoke. "Good Job, boy. Now get some sleep." He felt warmth fill his body as his vision went black.

Anastasia Velona

She woke up sore, but warm in her own bed. Her mother was seated next to her holding a half-drunk cup of coffee. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

Anastasia sat up, holding her stomach. "Sore, but I am okay otherwise. What happened? The last thing I remember is leaving camp."

Katya smiled at her, surprisingly warmly. "You went through your first change. You were attacked by a Black Spiral Dancer and killed him. You did well."

Anastasia was lost. The last thing she remembered was nearly taking Innokenti's head off and walking away. She shouldn't have been able to take out a Dancer, if they are as dangerous as her mother had told her. If it happened near the camp then Innokenti would have been nearby. Her heart filled with dread. "Innokenti! Mom, what happened to him?"

Katya replied in her usual cold tone. "He will be fine. He also performed his duty adequately."

Anastasia growled. "His 'duty'! Which one? The one where he is going to be some sperm bank for me to make children with or the one where he is going to throw himself in the way of my problems? What happened, mother?"

Katya looked at her. "That is not a concern right now, Anastasia. You have chosen the last possible second to change, it seems. You will be introduced to the Sept tomorrow, so I suggest you get some sleep."

Anastasia moved to get up. "I want to see him!"

Katya pushed her down with force. "You will stay in bed and rest." Anastasia growled at her until there was a knocking on the doorframe. It was Albert, her mother's only male packmate. His skills with a computer, due to his Glass Walker nature, must have been what has kept him in Cougar's good graces. Katya still held her daughter down as she addressed him. "What do you want, Kaihn?"

Albert adjusted his hat. "I have to return to my home and finish preparing my own pup for the introductions tomorrow. I have a few things to discuss with you if you wouldn't mind talking on my way out. Anastasia, stay in bed, you have been through a great ordeal."

Katya rushed to the door, pushing Albert out with a growl and slamming the door behind them. Anastasia lay in bed for a few minutes, listening to her mother's growling until it faded from hearing before she moved to get up. Just as she started moving, she heard the door open. "Are you feeling okay, Ana?"

Ana turned to see Innokenti, his chest covered in bandages, with his arm was in a sling. He looked pale, but his voice seemed strong. Ana ran to him almost immediately, hugging him close before releasing him at his hiss of pain. "I'm so sorry, Kenti."

Innokenti looked at his arm. "Oh, you didn't do this, don't worry about it."

Ana felt the rage building. If she didn't damage him, that meant that the Dancer did, which meant that he _did_ jump in front of her enemy. "You son of a bitch!" She punched him in the head. "Tell me what happened. Right now!" Kenti rose one of his arms confused. It took a moment, but he did begin to explain everything that happened.

Katya Velona

Katya looked at Albert as they reached the door and Ana's scream reached them. "Was this some sort of faux clever trick for you, Kaihn?"

Albert looked back to her adjusting his hat. "No, you seemed ready to have a fistfight with your own daughter, so I decided to step in. She was worried about her comrade. You should be able to see that."

Katya growled at him. "Enough, Albert! You know nothing about my daughter or our life here."

Albert tapped the silver tip of his cane on the ground. "I have visited on many an occasion, usually uninvited, so I believe I have some idea. Maybe you should try showing your daughter some kindness. She is your daughter, not another soldier."

Katya grabbed him be her collar and threw him out the door to her home following him out as he bounced off the stairs to the ground. "Who are you to tell me how to love my child! How many children do you have One-Claw!"

Albert had rolled to his feet and kept a hold on his hat and cane throughout his tumble down the stairs. He stared at her with a fury she rarely saw in him. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. The rage died and he tried again before sighing and giving her a wistful look and a small, sad smile. "Good Night, Ms. Velona."

As Albert walked away, Katya stared after him. He wasn't one to provoke her more than necessary unless he felt he had a good point to make. He had been on the receiving end of her aggression more than once, and always rolled with it. The fury he had at her question surprised her. He was young and male so she wasn't surprised that he seemed to think he could tell her what to do without any knowledge to back it up. The smile he gave her before he left spoke of something deeply painful. Katya knew that Garou lives were never easy to live and many lost their loved ones and families far to early due to the conflict with the Wyrm. Though she would never admit it, her heart went out to the man a decade younger than her, the man who had lost his family.


	6. Rite of Passage - Mentors

**Chapter 06 - Mentors**

 **27th of January 2013**

 **Leena Flynn**

Leena pulled on her set of dedicated clothing, looking at herself in the mirror. She had tried to remain in Homid for as much time as possible since she experienced her first change. Her mother had helped her adjust her hair by straightening and cutting it to just passed her shoulders. Her mother was ecstatic with Leena's new Homid form. Suddenly, Bella had a great many things to teach her daughter about human society. She had taken time off from work to lead Leena around the city, helping her pick out the one set of clothing that she would be able to wear for her introduction. Her mother seemed so happy that Leena forgot about the worries that she shared with Lucien when he found her. At the thought of the strange Kinfolk, Leena grabbed his denim jacket and put it on over her own clothes. Despite the number of weeks that had passed, it still smelled of him a little. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

She felt something strange in her stomach when she thought about his gentle smile and way of teaching her to change form. She still felt a shiver run up her spine and a prickle behind her eyes whenever she remembered the story of his family tragedy that he told her on the side of the road. She wonders if kissing him was the right thing to do.

She held the jacket closer to herself for a moment before she walked out to find her mother making a small, simple dinner. Bella looked up at her. "You're ready to go?" Leena gave her a nod. "Well why don't you sit down and have a bite to eat before we go. We still have a few hours before moonrise." Leena smiled to her mother and sat down to eat her light meal. Bella finished her meal quickly and just watched her daughter until she sighed. "Wearing his jacket again, I see."

Leena looked up from her meal. _What do you mean mother?_

She sighed. "Dearling, you are young. It's much too early to start falling in love."

Leena gawked at her mother, face on fire. _Mom! I don't 'love' him. I don't even know what that means. He was kind to me and brought me safely home while keeping the Litany safe. The only reward he got was you interrogating him for every scrap of information he had._

Bella sighed. "Well, unfortunately, you're going to have to let me have that, dearling. You are my only daughter and one night I come home and you are gone and the forest is covered in dust and blood. Then, after hours of searching I find you with a male, wearing his clothes with your scent all over him. Despite your temporal age, you are an adult, with adult feelings now. I don't want you to get taken advantage of by the first male that smiles and treats you like a person."

Leena hunched her shoulders and looked down at her lap, feeling like her face might spontaneously start bleeding from the amount of blood in it. After getting her face under control, she looked up. _I won't do anything like that. I am sure I will have enough to worry about. I won't have time to worry about 'adult' thoughts for quite some time I suspect._

Bella smiled at her. "We can only hope, dearling. Now let's go introduce you and the other pups to the Sept."

Leena followed her mother, excited to finally enter the Sept. Dark thoughts of meeting her terrible father were pushed back with thinking on her new packmates. Her mother didn't know much about her fellow pups, just that they were both being cared for by Bella's pack alpha, Galataea. Leena had met her several times over the years, and Galataea always had a warm smile and some encouraging words for her. Leena was sure that the other pups were in good hands.

She knew that the Lupus had been living with Galataea for over a year and that the other one was turned during the Gibbous moon, but other than that, she knew nothing. Leena could feel the slight dread of knowing that she would be the third wheel in the pack. The new addition to a pair who had weeks to get to know each other. Bella placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry dearling, everyone is nervous on their introduction." Leena felt a burden lift from her shoulders at her mother's words and spent the rest of the trip with a small, excited smile plastered on her face.

Soon enough, they were at the entrance to the wildlife preserve, the fence long since closed for the night. They pulled over and walked to the gate slowly. Leena looked at her mother for prompting. Bella looked down and her and smiled lifting a hand to show the thick forest surrounded by fence and the gated path into it. "This is the gate to Cougar's Vigil, the Sept that you will be joining, dearling. You have so many people to meet and you will be able to learn so much more than I have to teach you. This is the first step on your journey to be the great woman I know you will be." Leena smiled up at her mother, until she heard clapping to their side. Bella moved in front of her daughter and turned to regard the man in the dark grey suit clapping his hands with a cane under one arm. "Kaihn! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Leena had heard about this 'Kaihn' man from her mother's rants. He was a Glass Walker who only chose to use one claw when fighting. Her mother had called him a 'pompous arse'. Kaihn stopped clapping, put his cane back on the ground, and leaned on it. The tree cover was so thick that she couldn't see anything behind him and he appeared to has just materialized from the blackness. He smiled a mirthless smile at her mother. "I am applauding you for an excellent speech. You know, Ms. Flynn, we may not know each other well, but I never heard that you were gifted with a silver tongue. You must be Leena, I am Albert Kaihn and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Bella growled again. "I am trying to make this introduction run as smoothly as possible. Having Sept members waiting around to meet the new pups early is against fucking protocol."

His smile warmed only slightly. "There's the Philodox in you, I thought that maybe they had mislabeled you for a moment. As to my purpose here, it is the same as you. I am escorting a pup of my own for his introduction."

Leena cocked her head to the side. There were only supposed to be two more pups and they were supposed to be coming with Galataea. Bella took another step forward. "I don't see any children with you Kaihn."

Kaihn chuckled tapping his cane on the ground and adjusting the hat away from his eyes. "That is because he is trying to best to pretend to sleep as he hides. Step into the light, boy. There is no reason to prolong this."

Leena almost flinched when she suddenly saw a pair of almost white wolf eyes staring at her out of the darkness. A night black wolf stepped a few steps into the moonlight and then sat slightly in front of Mr. Kaihn's cane. The wolf was staring at her for some reason, maybe because she was to be his new packmate. Bella stepped forward examining the wolf. "A Shadow Lord. When was this then? The last I heard, Taea had a pair of new pups and that was it."

Albert smiled crookedly. "It happened on the 11th, likely a few hours before you got a phone call from your Beta."

Bella tensed moving closer to him. "How the fuck did you find out about Leena and the vampires?" Leena closed in behind her mother in case she had to restrain her.

Albert gestured to the wolf beside him. "Well, I believe the expression is 'a little puppy told me'." As Bella turned to regard the wolf, so did Albert Kaihn. "Speaking of puppies, stop hiding away and greet them. You are acting very rude to her and I won't stand for it." The wolf looked at him before stepping backwards away from Bella and Albert and changing to Homid.

A gasp escaped Leena's mouth as she saw Lucien standing there looking mortified and growling at Albert. "I fucking despise you right now." Albert smirked and stepped back as Bella was moved aside and Leena jumped into his arms, holding him tight. Lucien looked at her smiling. "You look like you have adapted quickly to your Homid form, Leena. How have you been?"

Leena smiled up at him, ignoring her mother's sigh. She stepped back so she could speak to him. _I have been good. Mother has loved showing me how to dress and act human. She helped me pick out my clothes, do you like them?_

Lucien made a big show of looking her over, likely to irritate her mother before nodding. "Very nice. The jacket matches well." Leena felt her face heat up and went to take it off, but Lucien grabbed her shoulders. "Leave it. It looks better on you anyway."

Leena pushed him back and adjusted the jacket on her shoulders. She was about to compose her reply when she was interrupted by a cry of "CANE-MAN!"

 **Bella Flynn**

Bella was fuming. That kid had not only stolen her daughter's heart, but now isn't going to go away. Lucien would be in her daughter's life until he died. The ecstatic look in her daughter's face left her conflicted in her feelings toward the man who was smiling so warmly at her daughter. She saw a car pull up and she turned to regard it while Kaihn and the children were discussing things. Galataea stepped out, sending her a wave and a wolfish grin.

Galataea opened the back door and a young woman bolted out the back of the car, her long blond hair trailing off behind her. She bolted across the parking lot, heading right for Kaihn. "CANE-MAN!" Kaihn dropped his cane and spun immediately around to catch the woman and spin her around while laughing. He held her at arm's length and she through her arms around his neck. "Pretty Darkness, Cane-man."

Kaihn pat her head after placing her back on the ground. "Pretty darkness indeed, dear Molly. Have you been doing your reading?" Molly pouted at him but nodded before picking up his cane for him.

Bella was absolutely confused and turned to face her alpha, who was standing with a tall, muscular young man with short, dirty blond hair. "What in the actual fuck is going on?"

Galataea smiled at her. "Molly is saying hello to One-Claw. This is Osvald, by the way." The young man bowed his head to her. "He is my other puppy. I do believe that makes all four of them."

Bella nodded and looked around at the assembled group. Lucien and Leena were staring at Molly, who was now climbing on top of Kaihn's shoulders clasping one hand on his chin to hold on while the other took his hat and put it onto her own head. Kaihn laughed, holding onto her calf with his left hand while still leaning on his cane with his right. Bella was staring again. She didn't see that pompous ass, Kaihn and a new pup. She saw a father and his daughter. A strange thought broke through Bella's mind. If she had the correct information, Molly was a Lupus. That meant, with her age, she _could_ be his daughter.

Bella's thoughts were interrupted by a rather confused voice. "Mr. Kaihn?" Kaihn turned around to face a new trio walking away from their car. There as a flabbergasted looking Katya, a young woman with an equally confused face, and a young man with his arm in a sling with his mouth agape. The younger woman continued. "Are...are you okay?"

Kaihn smiled wide. "Of course, Anastasia. With you here, we have all five younglings to join." Judging by the confused looks on everyone else's faces, Kaihn and Katya were the only ones who knew the correct number of pups entering the Sept. "I see you have brought Innokenti. That's good, he deserves to be here as much as any of us. How are you feeling, son?"

The male, Innokenti, closed his mouth and nodded with a very neutral expression. "I will be perfect in time."

Kaihn smirked. "Well, let us endeavor to find a way for you to heal faster. My dear Alpha, you are looking well as ever. Shall we enter now that we are all here?"

Katya stepped forward and opened her palms at her sides. She stopped at the gate and glowed blue for a few moments. When the passage to the Sept was opened, Katya turned back to address the group. "The gate is open. This is the first day of the rest of your lives. Be sure that you keep in mind that first impressions are important." She looked to Kaihn. "Would it be foolish of me to assume that you are aware of that, Kaihn?" The man curtsied to her, to not let Molly fall from his shoulders. Katya turned back to Innokenti. "I am uncertain how you will be received, so you stay close to Kaihn and myself, understand boy?" The boy bowed low to her.

Bella looked around as the rest of the group began walking right through the gate. The groups slowly split into the puppies and the mentors, save Kaihn with Molly on his shoulders. At the edge of the great clearing that led to the Cairn, Kaihn took Molly from his shoulders and bowed down for her to put his hat back on. "Do your best, Molly."

Molly curtsied to him. "Of course, Cane-man." She then hurried to catch up to the group as the moved toward the bonfire at the center, where the elder Garou waited for their new arrivals.


	7. Rite of Passage - A Fresh Start

**Chapter 07 - A Fresh Start**

 **27th of January 2013**

 **Osvald Robertsson**

Osvald watched as Molly was put down by Mr. Kaihn and licked his cheek as a reward before returning to the rest of the puppies. Osvald was the least surprised of his fellows. He had seen Molly assault Mr. Kaihn before and had nothing to compare it to. Apparently, according to everyone's shocked looks, it was unusual. Osvald made a mental note to ask someone about it later, but followed the other children down toward the center of the clearing, where the bonfire was set up. He did see, in the darkness, that a few of the other Garou and the outskirts were starting at Mr. Kaihn flabbergasted. He smiled slightly, focusing back on the front. One of the good things about losing your memory, was that everything was a pleasant surprise.

They walked to a sole individual standing with their back to the fire. When they got closer, it became obvious that the person was a woman. She was taller, much taller than average, and very well-muscled. She wore a sleeveless shirt and camo pants, which showed a number of scars on her fire-warmed skin. Osvald identified bullet holes and claw marks but none seemed to be the cause of any permanent damage. Her blood red hair was up in a bun behind her head, and her black eyes shined in spite of the intense backlight. Osvald knew that this woman was one that demanded respect and should be given it.

The serious woman waited for them to arrive and set themselves in a line her before addressing them. "This has never happened in my fifteen years as alpha of this Sept. We are blessed to have five new Garou join us today. I welcome all of you new blood here with us tonight, under the first full moon of the year. My name is Gloriana Centrella. I am your Sept Alpha, the one in control of the ground you stand on now. I would hear your names, both those you were given at birth and those your mentors deemed fit to give you."

She looked to her left to address Molly. Molly grinned wide at her. "Pretty evening, Scent-Trailer, I am Molly Volfskin. Taea calls me 'Chases-Stars'."

Osvald saw the woman on the far-right twitch violently and then stared at Molly. The Sept was silent, even the bonfire knew not to crackle. Osvald looked at the Sept Alpha, who had a small smile on her face, as she addressed someone in the darkness behind them. "Her time with you was not poorly spent, Galataea. She has been learning your humor well."

Ms. Burnstein's chuckle was heard from behind him. "I can't take all the credit. One-Claw was the one that found her in the first place."

The Alpha widened her grin and turned her head ever so slightly. "Albert, I would like to speak to you later." After a brief pause, Gloriana turned to the smiling girl. "You, young 'Chasing-Stars' may refer to me as 'Glory' if you so wish. Your name is an interesting one. However did you get it, young one?"

Molly smiled warmly. "I was looking up at the sky and the stars started falling. I thought they would set fire my home, so I went chasing after them."

Osvald couldn't help the smile on his face from growing as the Alpha chuckled and pat her on the head. "Very good instinct, young one. Don't go losing that now, understand?"

Molly nodded vigorously and those black eyes turned to Osvald. He cleared his throat and stood a bit straighter. "My name is Osvald Robertsson and Ms. Burnstein called me 'Blank-Slate'"

Glorianna frowned a little. "Ah yes, I had heard about that. Has nothing returned to you?"

Osvald shook his head. "No, but it isn't so bad. I learn new things every day, whether it be new knowledge entirely or discovering I have the answers to questions though I know not where I acquired them. I have no knowledge of my upbringing, my family life, or the house I grew up in. I will be forged solely by my own experience and that sounds exciting to me."

Gloriana laughed heartily and pat him on the shoulder. "That it does, young man. Your attitude is the best idea in your situation." The Alpha looked to the red-haired pup, who looked really worried. "So, you're Leena. You have grown to be quite the pretty girl. Will someone speak for her so I may hear her tale?"

The Alpha looked above their heads to address someone in the crowd, but the black-haired man beside Leena spoke up immediately. "Her name is Leena Flynn and her pup name is 'Survived-Silver'"

The Alpha snapped her head down to look at the one who spoke. "Is it now? And how would you know, pup?"

Leena had tensed, but the man beside her spoke calmly. "I was the one who found her out in the woods, therefore I get to name her."

The Alpha put her full attention on him. "When was your first change?"

"I changed on the 11th and, so you don't have to ask, Leena changed on the 6th and I was Kinfolk at the time."

The Alpha took a step forward. "Do not presume to know what I will ask you. Your intelligence is a double-edged blade if you use your words poorly. You will answer my questions when I ask them and not before." The boy put his hands up in a placating gesture. Gloriana stared him down for a few more seconds. "The name, what is it for?"

He straightened his back. "When I found her, she appeared to have been struck by a dozen silver bullets. She had healed all but the one on her left thigh by the time I found her, but I noticed the new scars when she turned Homid." He cleared his voice and called louder. "Of course, that was from my quick, cursory glance before I covered her up!"

The Alpha looked up as a growl reverberated over the Sept and laughed. "Down, Bella. He isn't about to do anything here. Besides, they are both Garou and you are both aware of the Litany, right" She addressed Leena and the boy next to her who both nodded firmly. "Good. Now that you have already announced one of your packmates, announce yourself."

The boy's shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily. With a deep breath, he continued. "My name is Lucien LeBlanc. I am called…'Honey-Trap'"

Gloriana actually let out a laugh before smirking. "Oh, really. Do tell me, young man, how did you come to be given that name?"

Lucien straitened up and looked the Alpha in the eye. "I led three Enticer Fomori from their original targets and tore them to pieces."

Osvald didn't understand what that meant. He was told what Fomori were, but was unfamiliar with that particular variety. The Alpha was smirking. "Then I would say you have earned your name." She turned to the last woman in line, who was glaring at Lucien. "Finally, who are you, young lady?"

She stood at attention, hands folded behind her back. "My name is Anastasia Velona, I have been gifted the name 'Spiral-Cutter' due to felling a Dancer in my frenzy."

Gloriana cocked her head to the side. "That is an impressive feat. Quite impressive indeed which makes me confused as to why you are not happier about this."

Anastasia's eyes were hard. "I had help. Without that help, I would have suffered something terrible. The one who helped me will not receive any accolades for this."

Gloriana looked up over their heads again, searching for something. "You, boy. I do not recognize you. Why are you here?"

A calm, clear voice carried over their heads. "I am Innokenti Blackmont, ma'am. Anastasia demanded that I be brought to the Sept as well."

"Then get up here and stand next to Anastasia." Soon Osvald and the others were joined by the boy that came with Anastasia, his arm still in its sling in front of him. Galataea addressed the new boy. "You are Kinfolk, correct?" At his nod, she continued. "What are those injuries from? I expect the whole story. If you lie, I will know." She touches the fang earring wore, which glowed a light blue for a moment.

Innokenti stood tall and confident. "I was camping in the woods with Ana, yesterday. She became extremely irritated and stormed out of the camp. I was convinced that she was experiencing her first change. I contacted her mother and took off after her. By the time I caught up, she was being attacked by a Black Spiral Dancer, so I shot him. His hide was stronger than I imagined and he charged me. His claw ripped into my 1shoulder and threw me into a tree. I shot him once more to distract him and Anastasia tore him to pieces."

Gloriana stared at him for a moment and then looked over their heads again, addressing the crowd. "He is telling the truth." There was an outbreak of murmuring behind the group of children. Gloriana looked around silently for a moment. "I know some of you think of Kinfolk as little more than breeding stock. I don't have that belief personally and we have evidence to the contrary standing with us today. Innokenti, who not only chased knowingly after a Garou in the throughs of First-Change to aid her, but attacked a Black Spiral Dancer, even after it had mauled him. Innokenti will be a part of this pack, in deed if not in name. If he shows continued renown in his actions he will be labeled a full member of this Sept and receive a deed name of his very own." There was an outbreak of murmuring, both of accent and decent of the decision. Gloriana roared at the crowd. "Enough!" When the crowd died down, she continued. "This is my decision to make as Sept Alpha. Anyone who disagrees can feel free to challenge me now."

There was a long period of silence. Osvald couldn't tell from his forward-facing position who had disagreed with her in the first place, but no one stepped down the center. Anastasia bowed deeply. "Thank you, Sept Alpha."

Gloriana waved her hand. "Do not thank me for doing my job. Your pack will do great things and adding a dangerous Kin like him will simply add to your tales. My pack has contained Kin in the past and they have always done well. Mr. Blackmont, you are the weakest of your pack. If you are to fall, be sure to do so gloriously." The young man bowed deeply to her. Gloriana looked up and addressed the crowd. "This is our new pack. Welcome them!" There was a roar from the crowd and the group were led away.

 **Svetlana Vostroya**

Svetlana was holding in her chuckles while she sat in the crowd. She ran a hand through the end of her braid looking at the children as they moved away to bond. She turned from the children toward their mentors. Albert was being cornered by Bella Flynn at the moment so Svetlana slithered over to Galataea. "Evening Galataea, what can you tell about new arrivals?"

Galataea turned to her and tensed. "Please, tell me the cockmaster isn't here."

Svetlana smiled at her. It was true that having Godrick here would likely cause issues for his Metis offspring, but she would be lying if she didn't think that it would be amusing for Bella to have a run at him and put him in his place a little. "No, I left boys at home. I here to see if anything happen during moot. I am glad I did. Many new children join the Sept. I do not recognize any names, so I assume no Silver Fangs?"

Galataea shook her head. "From what I know, Lana, we have two Get, a Shadow Lord, and Bella and Katya's daughters."

Svetlana laughed. "I keep forgetting she has daughter! Yes, that is very interesting. We shall see how hard bitch's daughter gets along with Mr. Honey-Trap."

Galataea laughed. "That kid has some balls on him stepping up like that."

Svetlana looked over to where Bella had pushed Albert against a tree growling and questioning what his pupil did to earn his name. "That very true. We shall have to examine closely over maturation in Sept." She smirked wickedly and stepped away from Galataea to address Bella directly, speaking much too loudly. "My goodness, Bella. I didn't know you were in such hurry to fill up house again." Bella had jumped away from Albert and whirled around to glare and Svetlana. "Though, if you don't want more stomach pains, I could recommend some Kinfolk to you." Bella went after her and Svetlana laughed as she morphed into Lupus and ran through the Cairn.

 **Galataea Burnstien**

Galataea chuckled slightly as she watched her packmate chase the Ragabash. "So quick to anger, Bella, you need to learn to relax." She walked up to Albert, who had just put his hat back on and adjusted his jacket. "She seemed ready to tear your throat out there for a second. Thank you for not taking it out on her. I do appreciate not having to bandage my packmates wounds when we're not fighting the Wyrm."

Albert laughed leaning back against the tree and looking out at the kids laughing and exchanging stories. "It's not a problem, just a mother being protective. Evidentially, Lucien's comments did not put her at ease."

Galataea smirked. "I suspect that might have been on purpose." She grew quiet for a moment and leaned against the tree next to him smiling down at the team. "You should know, my sister is moving into the Portland area."

Albert's smile didn't falter. "Which one?"

Galataea looked up the sky. "Jo"

Albert nodded. "Ah yes, Jocasta. She was a doctor if memory serves me correctly."

"Yes, she has focused on cosmetic surgery. I think she saw too many scarred Garou in Texas. She wants to make a difference."

Albert cleared his throat and Taea saw his knuckles whiten on his cane. "That is simply amazing. Why is it that the Kinfolk are so much better people than us?"

Galataea smiled sadly, cocking her head around to look up into his eyes. "Likely because they are still people." Albert was struggling, opening and closing his mouth. Galataea's smile widened as she regarded him. "Selene was asking about you last she called. I told her you were as insufferable as ever and she laughed."

He reached his hand up to adjust his hat. "You know if you were really identical twins, we would have two truly dangerous Get of Fenris for the Wyrm to deal with."

Galataea punched him in the arm. "Flattery will get you nowhere and you well know it."

There was a soft clearing of a throat and they both turned to regard a tall, lithe woman with long blond hair and nearly gold eyes. "I-If you're done flirting, Alpha, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

Galataea wrapped an arm around Albert's waist and leaned her head under his arm and against his chest. "Gracia you should know we are never done."

Gracia fair skin turned bright red. "Galataea please stop this."

Galataea nodded and backed away from Albert "Gracia, we can talk later. Right now, I would like it if you could look at that Innokenti kid's arm. He is hiding it well, but I doubt Katya healed him to the best of her ability and he was mauled by a Dancer yesterday."

Gracia immediately looked over to the group and frowned. She nodded to her Alpha before walking toward them. Albert looked down at her. "That was a good way of killing two birds with one stone. Do I want to know what she is going to want to talk to you about?"

Galataea sighed and spoke dryly. "Hopefully not about our past lives in Texas."

Albert actually snickered speaking just as dryly. "Oh, Gaia forbid." Galataea couldn't stop her laugh at that.

 **Innokenti Blackmont**

"So, Innokenti." Innokenti turned abruptly at being addressed. So far, the Garou were exchanging first change stories, names, and family and hadn't included him yet. "You fought a Black Spiral Dancer and were conscious for the whole thing. Any insights you can gift your new packmates."

Innokenti smiled slightly. Maybe his pup name is more than its sexual connotations. "I learned that silver isn't all you need to kill one. His hide was thicker than I imagined and guarded most of his torso very well. I think I could have killed him if I had a moment to properly aim, but experience and planning only goes so far in first combat." Lucien looked closer to him waiting for more. Innokenti shook his head. "There isn't much more than that. They are like any other living thing. You put a couple rounds in their brain and they will die."

A softer voice spoke up from toward the bonfire. "In my experience, the brain and throat are the proper targets. If you can get the heart physically out of them they will die. Otherwise they might heal a cut or two to their organs in their death throes." It was a beautiful blond-haired woman with fair skin. She had a slightly disgusted look on her face as she spoke of this. Innokenti felt her eyes all over him and he was a bit concerned. She smiled warmly at him, golden eyes shining in the moonlight. "Innokenti, was it?" He nodded dutifully and she continued. "I heard your story and I wanted to look at your wounds. If you were healed like you should have been, you wouldn't need a sling. Would you let me take a look at them?"

Innokenti thought about it. The woman must have been a Theurge like Katya, which meant she likely knew the gifts to heal him. He would welcome the full use of his arm back, but there were other priorities. "Thank you, but if you want to heal anyone, it should be Ana." Ana spun around to regard him but he cut her off. "Don't start Ana. I know exactly the extent of your wounds from that Dancer. You're not sitting ram rod straight because of our training, you're doing it because you might open the wounds on your back."

As Ana opened her mouth to admonish him, the woman was on her, pressing her glowing hands against the small of Ana's back. She tensed and ended up on her feet when the woman was finished. Ana turned to glare at Innokenti. "My wounds were inconsequential compared to yours."

Innokenti shrugged. "I am Kin, Ana. Your health is more important in the long run than mine."

Judging by the look on the blond woman's face, she disagreed with him, but Lucien spoke up before anyone else. "I am not certain about the extent that Mother's Touch can be used, but do you think it could help Ossy's memory problem Miss...?"

"Gracia" The woman supplied. "Gracia Romani and I am not sure, but I am willing to give it a try, assuming you can convince your packmate to let me have a look at him."

Lucien turned to Innokenti, who sighed internally. "Look, Kenti, this is for the good of the pack. You may not see yourself as an asset because you are not Garou, but frankly you are the one with the most combat experience out of all of us. Hell, my experience fighting the Wyrm is being cute and attracting three woman who wanted to fuck me, kill me, or both, I am quite foggy on the details, and waking up covered in blood. Now agree to let her help you so she can try and fix Ossy's head will you." Innokenti stared at him. Ana was glaring at the man, she clearly didn't like him for one reason or another. He would decipher her reasons later. Lucien did have a good point about healing Osvald, but he wasn't comfortable with Ana seeing how hurt he still was. "If you don't want to take your shirt off here, you can go into the woods with her. We will stay here and wait patiently while you are examined." Innokenti glared at him, wondering if the Ragabash already somehow had mind reading powers.

Innokenti sighed and looked at Gracia. "I will show you my injuries elsewhere, for now please see what you can do for Osvald." Gracia smiled warmly to him and went over to Osvald, placing her hands on the sides of his head.

The warm blue glow flowed around her hands and against his head for a moment before pulling away. Gracia looked down at Osvald who stared back blinking. "Did it have any effect?"

Osvald smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but no it didn't. I hope that doesn't cost you anything important to use. I would hate to be a burden."

Gracia smiled at him before standing up and gesturing for Innokenti to follow her a short way into the woods, where his pack mates could not see them. She turned to regard him looking him over again. "I believe we are far enough away from Katya's daughter so please show me your injury."

Innokenti smiled at her and slowly removed his jacket, wincing as it rubbed on his right shoulder. As he pulled it off her noticed that the bandages under his undershirt were soaked with blood and it had leaked out over his shirt. He grit his teeth and hissed. He had felt the pain for a while now, but largely ignored it for Ana's sake. As with most things though, having looked at it, it started throbbing.

Gracia's eyes widened and the next thing he knew, she was pushing him into a tree and to the ground. "Sit down right now. Don't move please, I need to take a look at this." He nodded, feeling moisture drip down his face, his relaxation bringing on his fever. Gracia opened his shirt the rest of the way, pulled his sling aside, and unwound his bandages. They stuck on the blood caked against them, causing him to wince. Gracia winced too as she looked at the exposed wounds, causing Innokenti to look as well. The claw had dug great furrows in through his pectoral muscle, to the bone, up to his shoulder. His shoulder was bleeding around the joint and the grooves of the furrows were red and inflamed. Gracia turned to face him with a hard look in her eye. "You shouldn't be out of bed right now. You're too valuable to die from something as stupid as an infection."

Innokenti grit his teeth in a pained smile. "Believe me miss, I never expected to be brought here tonight."

Gracia scoffed softly and placed one hand on the uninjured part of his chest as she kneeled in front of him and looked him in the eye. "I am going to start on the inside. It is going to hurt."

Innokenti used his left hand to unhook his belt, fold it, and put it in his mouth. He bit down hard and placed his hand over her own that still lay on his chest. He met her eyes and nodded firmly. She smiled slightly and gripped her hand in his before her other hand dug into his shoulder joint. Her eyes were hard, focused solely on her task, and Innokenti stared at her. To prevent himself from screaming, he focused on every detail of her face, eyes, and hair. Her golden eyes shined despite her serious face, in the blue glow of her power. She gripped his hand harder than he was gripping back, obviously trying to keep his focus off the pain of her nails digging into his shoulder and the nerve endings reconnecting. She pulled her healing hand out, took a cursory look at the wound, and frowned. She turned to regard him, clearly checking for lies. "Can you move your arm?"

Innokenti lifted his arm and only winced when he clenched his fists. "I can move. I believe it is just the lacerations that I need to heal. Thank you for your-" He was interrupted by Gracia moving forward, pushing him toward the tree.

She was on her knees between his splayed legs and pressed on hand at his shoulder and the other against his mauled pectoral. "Don't move." As she placed her hand on him, Innokenti felt that fleeting warm feeling that he felt before passing out the previous night. The warmth covered his wounded area with pleasant tingling sensation that wasn't spiked with pain this time. Gracia's eyes were warm as they shined with a dark blue light that seeped into his wounds.

When the glow stopped, Innokenti felt no numbness, soreness, or pain. He looked down at his arm to see the vicious looking scars that still adorned his body. "The pain is gone."

Gracia looked up at him, panting slightly her eyes dull. "Ju-Just have to clean up the scars." She looked exhausted. Innokenti knew what she was doing now. She was using her Gnosis, her spiritual energy, to heal him. If she kept going she would pass out for hours. As she reached for his right side again, he grabbed bother her wrists with his left hand, lifted and spun her around. She was so tired that she barely fought against the movement and spun before landing her back against his chest with her hands down at her side. She blinked twice and looked up at him, her eyes dull. "What are you doing?"

Innokenti looked at her sternly. "What are _you_ doing, Ms. Romani? I know what you're doing and if you do any more you will pass out."

She ripped her hands out of his and reached up toward his shoulder. "You're not healed."

Innokenti sighed and placed a finger from his once injured hand to her lips. "Look at me." Her golden eyes met his ice blue. "I am fine. I have no pain, no soreness, and full motor control of my limb. You have saved me months of physical therapy and removed any extra burden on my pack. I refuse to allow you to further exhaust yourself over something as insubstantial as scarring."

She stared at him, then back at his arm to ensure he was telling the truth. Her eyes got their spark back. "Show me."

Innokenti kept his left arm on her waist and holding her to him, not that either of them seemed to notice, while he pulled a knife from his boot with his right and started to spin it from foregrip to back grip and back again, showing his dexterity. "I am fine."

She nodded and her eyelids began to droop. "I need to rest."

Innokenti put his knife down next to him, pulled her closer with his left hand, and covered then both with his jacket. "Feel free to do so. Let me watch over you to relieve some of the immense debt that I owe you." She growled and mumbled something unintelligible, but she was curling up against the uninjured portion of his chest. Innokenti wanted to do more, but he was largely untrained in the ways of thanking beautiful woman for healing him. He defaulted to what his mother did for him when he did a favor for him. He allowed himself to express some affection as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good Night and thank you Gracia." She twitched slightly and leaned in closer to his warmth. She must have already fallen asleep, though her head seemed a little hotter than the rest of her. Innokenti wondered if the overuse of Gnosis could cause a fever.

He stayed on watch for a little over an hour before Ana walked through the woods and found them. He had never seen her ever look that shocked. She started gesturing wildly. Innokenti put his finger to his lip in a shushing gesture and then gestured down for her to calm down. Ana sighed and used hand signals to say that they needed to go. Innokenti turned to regard Gracia patting the side of her cheek to wake her. She rose slowly, opening her eyes to stare at him. Once they focused she jumped back a few meters, suddenly on her feet with her face red. "Um yes, thank you for the guard. Have a good day!" She turned quickly and started walking quickly away from Innokenti and Ana. Ana looked at him quizzically as Innokenti got up, moving to put on his shirt.

Anastasia closed the distance and grabbed the edge of his shirt before he could close it. "Shit, I didn't know if was that bad. Why didn't you tell me?"

Innokenti smiled warmly. "Not to worry, thanks to Ms. Romani I am fully operational, save a few superficial scars."

Ana was strangely quiet at that point, so Innokenti took the opportunity to put on his jacket and start moving back toward the gate.

 **Albert Kaihn**

Albert looked at his phone as he exited the forest smirking widely. Galataea suddenly appeared at his side, taking his arm and smirking up at him. "Someone looks like the wolf that ate the canary."

Albert flipped through his phone. "Well that's because I found something nice for you."

"For me? You shouldn't ha- give it to me right now."

He flipped to a picture of a certain young Theurge leaning against a certain Kinfolk her wrists bound in front of her by one of his hands and his other finger pressed against her lips. "What will I get for this?"

Galataea stared, wide eyed for a moment. "If you weren't Garou, I would suck your cock for that."

Albert smirked at her bluntness. "I will settle for a fine meal at your place." He sent her the picture before she had an opportunity to get the agreement out of her mouth. She was soon swooning at her phone, grinning evilly. Albert chuckled happily. "Well, the new pack certainly is starting out well. I wonder what the first big quest we will give them is?"

Galataea put away the phone likely with many embarrassing things planned for her pack mate swimming in her head. "Do you have any ideas, One-Claw?"

Albert smirked. "I am thinking of purchasing some property."


	8. Rite of Passage - Spirits

**Chapter 08 - Spirits**

 **15** **th** **of March 2013**

 **Lucien LeBlanc**

Lucien woke at the crack of dawn, the growing light shining into the room and striking him directly in the eyes. He rolled over in a useless effort to get more sleep and ended up slapping his hand against Penelope's flank. The bite he received certainly woke him up quickly. He leapt to his feet, naked, and hissed as he looked at his new puncture wounds. "That was rude Penny."

The large wolf hound looked up at him and tensed for a moment before replying. "So was slapping me on the ass, puppy."

Lucien shifted into Glabro to heal his injuries. "Sorry about that. I rolled over a little too hard. Breakfast?"

The wolf jumped off the bed to change into a woman with long scraggly hair, wearing a long, dirty hoody and no shoes. "Yes, Breakfast sounds good. I wish to walk on two legs for a while" Penelope had joined the Sept recently and had stuck with her deed name of 'Guards-the-Pups' by stalking around the homes of the new arrivals as a stray dog. After a few weeks, she decided to live at Lucien's home because he was the only one who didn't have Garou living with them. Lucien spent some time with her whenever he got the chance. Learning on how a Lupus had adapted would hopefully help him understand the enigma that was Molly.

He moved with Penelope into the kitchen and started cooking while she sat at the table and looked over to his father, Rubair. His father, despite his failing health, was always up before sunrise grabbing the paper from the local delivery boy as he biked up. His father's legs had been giving him trouble for a few years after a dangerous fall from a ladder and he now walked with a cane. He had started receiving a new treatment recently which he said had calmed down the numbness in his legs. His father had helped with explaining the werewolf business to his mother and sister, who thankfully turned out to be okay with the details.

"Lucien, you can't have women sleeping over while you still live under our roof." His mother had just gotten up and entered the kitchen. She had always been slightly overweight, but her father's leg problems had started to slim her down due to more activity. She had held him for over an hour when he originally got home demanding to know what his father had talked about when it came to the werewolf nonsense. Changing into Lupus had stopped her babbling quickly.

Penelope looked up at his mother. "We sleep together every night. What is the difference today?"

Lucien was confused about his mother's question as well. She blanched and turned to Lucien furious. "Lucien! How long have you been sneaking this woman into the house!"

Now Lucien was really confused. "She has been here for weeks mom. What are you talking about?"

His sister entered the room then and waved. "Morning everyone."

As Lucien waved, his mother turned on his sister. "Veronica! Who is this woman?"

Veronica looked as confused as the rest of them. "What are you talking about, Mom? This is Penelope."

His mother spun back around to Lucien. "You named your dog after her?"

As Penelope turned to regard his mother, Lucien finally figured out that his mother had never seen Penelope transform. She was always in bed when they all had breakfast. He was about to answer but, Penny growled at her. "I am not _his_ dog!"

His mother looked flabbergasted so he decided to helpfully include. "Mom, she is a werewolf like me. She _is_ Penelope." His father was kind enough to nod and turn a page of the paper. His sister shoved Lucien out of the way and stole his food.

Lucien was about to snap at his sister, but his mother beat him to it. "So, you have been sleeping with a werewolf for the past few weeks?"

Penny cocked her head. "Yes, I have already said this. What is the issue?"

Lucien sighed. "Since bluntness is the only way to get you to understand mother, please listen. I cannot fuck her. I would be beaten severely if I ever did so."

Penny nodded slowly, stealing Veronica's plate from her and beginning to eat, much to Veronica's chagrin. "Yes, Garou shall not mate with Garou."

His mother started staring at all of them, getting along like this was the standard. "I need to start waking up earlier."

His father chuckled. "I have been telling you that for 20 years, dear."

Lucien laughed as his parents, sister, and 'pet dog' got into various arguments. The vibration in his pocket caused him to exit the house to answer it, pulling out a new pack of cigarettes as he did so. He lit up the cigarette and breathed a long stream of smoke before answering. "This is Lucien."

The voice on the other end was his mentor. "Good Morning Lucien. How was your week?"

Lucien smirked. "You know, not having to go back to school is great. Though, your lessons are a bit much some of the time, One-Claw."

Albert chuckled. "You will have to get used to it. The sooner you learn all you can to get your GED, the sooner you won't have to do anything else."

Lucien sighed. "Well, Professor, I will have my homework finished on time, so don't worry."

Albert chuckled again. "That is good, but I am calling for another purpose. Tomorrow you shall be having practice at a new, central location as part of your training. Look at it like a summer camp if you wish. I shall send you the address presently. Be there by noon." He hung up and a second later Lucien had the address. Lucien performed a quick check of the location and the rough time to get there before putting his phone away. He wondered which of the packs he would be training with this time. Due to their mentors being split evenly between two different packs, they had training split between Galataea's and Katya's packs. Lucien felt it very interesting that, among his pack's mentors, were two Alphas and two Omegas. Funnily enough, both the alphas had two members of the pack as their mentees. He chuckled at his own thoughts before he stamped out the butt of his cigarette and moved back inside. He had to pack, talk Penelope into looking after his family, and convince his mother that Albert's little 'summer camp' was a great and completely safe idea. He had his work cut out for him.

 **Leena Flynn**

Leena woke when the sun was already high in the sky, uncurling from her Lupus form on the bed. She had been practicing her Lupus form for the past few weeks by spending as much time in it as possible. She made sure to keep herself away from anything breakable before she shifted through her forms to Homid. It had taken her a few weeks to adapt to being so thin and light, but she enjoyed it now that she could easily move through doors. Leena found her mother cooking some breakfast for herself, obviously getting up late today as well. She knocked on the table and signed when her mother looked over. _Good morning, mom._

She turned to Leena and smiled brightly. "Good Morning, dearling. Have a seat and I will make you something quick to eat. How was your week."

Leena and her pack had been working with Albert on hand to hand combat training. For a man named 'One-Claw' he was surprisingly good at training combat using every advantage the Garou body had. She mused about this and her broader week of training slowly as her mother regarded her when she could look away from the food. Her mother smiled wistfully as she handed her a plate of food and sat across from her. "Kaihn may seem like a pompous fool, and trust me he is, but he is much more than that outward appearance. He walked into the Sept five years ago, cane and hat firmly in place, with some interesting stories following him. He has refused to answer any questions about what happened to his original pack and Sept. From the stories that Karen has told me, his Alpha is decently impressed by his abilities in combat. Katya doesn't compliment men, as a rule, and that was coming through a second Black Fury. I think you should follow whatever he has to teach you." Leena nodded and continued to eat.

After a few minutes of silence her mother began speaking again. "So, what can you tell me about your packmates?"

Her mother had asked her this every week so far. Leena had discovered why her mother was so angry at Lucien. She was worried that she would be coaxed into a relationship with honeyed words and end up with a broken heart and damaged reputation. Leena's relaying of her pack's actions had calmed her mother's worries about Lucien and now the recounting has become another part of her week. Her mother had started to tell Leena about her own pack as part of this little ritual.

As they talked about intra-pack politics, meaningless arguments, and other amusing anecdotes, her phone beeped as a text message appeared. Apparently, tomorrow the pack had training somewhere else.

 **16** **th** **of March 2013**

 **Osvald Robertsson**

Osvald sat in the back of the car as Galataea moved down the dirt road toward their 'training camp'. Molly was sitting in the passenger seat, head almost stuck completely out of the open window as they drove. She was smiling widely "Sol is high in the sky! It's getting warmer!"

Osvald smirked, musing on Molly. She had an excellent grasp of the language but seemed to play with her language to make others laugh. She was a sweet girl and Osvald often wondered why she wasn't a Ragabash like Lucien was. He looked out the window as they pulled up to a modest log cabin sitting at the outskirts of a large, forest-surrounded clearing. There was more space than Galataea's property so Osvald suspected that this would make an excellent training yard. It was only a mile from his mentor's home as well, meaning they could easily go ask her for advice if that was necessary.

There were a few other cars there when they pulled up. Christopher Umbral was standing on the porch waving as they approached. He was the Ahroun of Galataea's pack and Osvald certainly felt the Rage permeating the man's body when he was close, but Christopher always had a warm smile for the Pups when he saw them. His deed name was 'Doesn't-Dodge' and, according to Galataea, he lived up to it far too frequently. He was a tall man, almost as tall as Osvald himself, with well-defined muscles that likely served him well as the Ahroun in the pack.

Galataea was one of the lucky few to have a full pack of all five Auspices. Osvald hoped to have the same himself, assuming all his packmates survived his right of passage. After exchanging pleasantries with Christopher, they entered into the large living room. Inside they found two more of Galataea's pack, Gracia Romani and Karan Ursula.

Gracia was a beautiful as she always was, her golden eyes glowing as the new arrivals entered the room. She had always been quick to help Leena learn her duties as a Theurge while assisting all the rest of them when they trained with Galataea's pack. She truly exemplified the Child of Gaia stereotype of the kind, soft, healer. Galataea had mentioned to him that just because she was the least competent fighter among her pack, didn't mean she was a terrible fighter and Gracia's comments on how to kill Garou when she first met the pack served to solidify that idea in Osvald's head.

Karan Ursula also exemplified the stereotypes of her Tribe, in that she hated him and every other male she came across. The only one she got along with, according to Galataea, was Christopher. Despite being a Ragabash, she was a good warrior and Galataea always joked that, despite the notable gap, Karan was the second strongest beside herself in her pack.

After the pleasantries were finished, Galataea turned to him and Molly. "Well kids, this is going to be your place. Think of it as a pack residence, where you can meet up until you guys get old enough to make your own money to purchase your own property. There are a dozen small rooms in this place, the land has a large pond with a stream running through it that may have fish, though I am sure you will just go to the market for food. This is equal distance from both Katya's house and mine so you won't be far if you need to contact us in a hurry. There are eight bedrooms in this place, so you should have plenty of room. If we get really lucky, before you start moving out, you may have to share rooms with some other pups that appear."

Molly looked excited at the idea of more new pups and Osvald smiled. "Sounds like a good plan to me, boss."

 **Innokenti Blackmont**

Innokenti and Ana were the last to arrive at the cabin, Lucien waving to them as Innokenti pulled his truck up. Ana growled low in her throat before getting out, Innokenti watched her walk away before exiting the truck and walking inside. Galataea's entire pack was here and Innokenti took a moment to look at the scene while the rest of his pack exchanged pleasantries. He was acknowledged by everyone as he locked eyes with them, Gracia gave him a warm smile, her golden eyes shining as they always did. Galataea clapped her hands together and addressed the pack. "Good. Now that everyone is here, we can begin your training for the evening. Now is the time that you all get to meet Cougar." There was an excited energy throughout the group at that. They had heard of Cougar from the Sept at the February moot, but didn't have an opportunity to meet her. Galataea waited for them to quiet down before she continued. "To do that, we are going to have you gather Gnosis and enter the Umbra." After another round of excited murmuring, she continued. "I need you all to kneel down, close your eyes and try to relax and let your senses broaden. We have taught you how to meditate for this reason. If you broaden your senses enough, you will begin to gather Gnosis, and with that Gnosis, you can slip sideways into the umbra."

The group all kneeled and closed their eyes. Innokenti relaxed and expanded his senses, though he doubted anything would happen. Mr. Kaihn had mentioned that Kinfolk capable of gathering Gnosis were few and far between. Instead Innokenti used his time to muse on his packmates.

Lucien, the Ragabash, was a well-spoken young man who seemed to be able to get under Ana's skin particularly easily. His forms changed like he was born with the ability to shift and he had been using it to avoid Ana's wrath despite his weaker body.

Leena, the Theurge, was a kind girl. Innokenti refused to see her as anything less than another Homid Garou in the pack. He had heard about the dangers of Metis from Katya, but he didn't see any danger in the girl. She had worked hard to teach them all some basic sign language so that she wouldn't be a burden to the team. Innokenti could appreciate that, given how much effort he was putting to his own physical training to not become a burden.

Molly, the Philodox, was a strange creature. She was excellent in combat training and was easily the second best at shifting out of the Garou in the pack. Watching her interact with Mr. Kaihn was always strange. Innokenti had known the man for years and he always had a small smile and a kind word to offer, but when he was with Molly, he laughed out loud and grinned like a madman. He had not seen how a father interacted with his daughter, but Innokenti imagined that it would look a lot like how Mr. Kaihn interacted with Molly.

Osvald, the Galliard, was an enigma. The amnesiac was quick to pick up combat, almost as if he was highly trained prior to his memory loss. He was an empathetic man, talking to everyone individually and as a group to further cohesion and was often the man that calmed Ana down after Lucien went a little too far. Innokenti wondered just what kind of orator the man would be, once the Rite of Passage was complete and the pack would begin explaining their deeds.

Anastasia, the Ahroun, was adapting well to her new body and abilities. It wasn't surprising considering how much training he and Ana had been put through their entire lives. Katya's training hadn't lessened in intensity, but she seemed to be getting warmer with her daughter. Lucien was the main point of irritation for Ana, and he seemed to enjoy being it. Innokenti had an idea that Lucien was doing it on purpose for more than just his Auspice's duties. Ana got along with every other male in the pack, except for Lucien and, despite Ana constantly bringing up his Pup Name, he was a caring member of the pack. Innokenti knew the outlook on men that Katya pushed on her daughter during their childhood, and he bet that Lucien did to. He wondered if Lucien made himself a foil so that Ana wouldn't look so out of place in her tribe.

Before he could ruminate on that thought any further, he felt a sudden pain in his stomach and doubled over. The pain wasn't too bad, but the pressure in his gut was intense. He could barely move his legs as someone helped him to the bathroom. He felt a warm hand on his right shoulder and hand as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, hands gripping the sink, and vomiting into it. Gracia's soft voice spoke soothing words as the hand on his shoulder rubbed his back. He wiped his mouth with the hand she wasn't holding and looked up in the mirror to compose himself before he turned to thank her.

As he considered the mirror, he noticed his icy blue eyes shine with a deep blue glow and he felt like he was slowly being dipped into a viscous liquid. He felt his body shiver and tense up as he was completely immersed in the liquid for a single moment and then returned to normal. When he blinked, he looked around to see that the whole world seemed to have a dark blue hue to it.

"So, he was right about you, hmmm?" Innokenti spun around to find an adult cougar curled up in the bathtub, looking up at him. "You must be the Kin of the new pack."

Innokenti looked at the large cat carefully. "I am, your wisdom seems to be as the elder Garou have mentioned."

She sat up so she was now sitting and facing him, baring her teeth. Her animal mouth moved as the human words exited it. "It doesn't take too much wisdom, you would be the only one not wearing dedicated clothing." His gaze followed the great cat's as they moved down his body. Innokenti was completely naked, but he didn't bother to cover himself. He had been naked in front of Ana and Katya over the years and they never paid any mind to it, so he never felt the need to cover his manhood. He locked his eyes back on the large yellow eyes of Cougar. Her voice was warm as she nodded her head to the door of the bathroom. "There is a spirit who would like a word with you. Don't keep him waiting, please. The sooner you finish with him, the sooner you can go back to your pack."

Innokenti looked to the door to only find a dark black portal where the door was. He looked to Cougar, who gave him a nod, and then he moved into the portal. With another feeling of pushing his way through a viscous fluid, he suddenly found himself standing on the snowy grass in the middle of a dense forest path. It was very dark, save for a campfire a short distance away. The fire was in the center of a small clearing and its light didn't seem to pierce the thick forest along the path. Innokenti shivered as a cold wind blew through the landscape. He didn't want to move until he was told to. "Cougar said that a spirit wished to talk to me. Are you nearby?"

A voice to his right spoke with a calm, soft, base voice, just barely audible above the wind. "Thou dost not have the ability to grow fur, little Kin. Mayhaps thou shalt sit by the fire and warm thyself."

Innokenti felt a shiver run up his spine that wasn't at all because of the cold. He moved slowly up to the fire keeping his shivering hands half up in anticipation of combat. When he got there, he found a stump the perfect distance from the campfire and sat down upon it, looking around. Innokenti chose his words very carefully at this juncture. "Cougar said that you would want a word with me."

The voice came from the darkness directly in front of him. "I did indeed, little Kin. However, we appear to have unexpected company."

Innokenti turned to stare down the path he walked to find Gracia moving toward him, looking relieved. He felt a strange tightness in his chest when he saw her, but quickly realized his situation and gestured her over hurriedly. Gracia's face hardened and she sprinted to him in her blue-grey Hispo form, curling around him protectively and growling at the darkness.

After a moment, a hearty laugh came from the darkness in front of them. "The fair maiden has quite the foul mouth on her. Thine bravery is to be commended, young maiden. Not many would speak to myself in such a way."

Gracia shifted back to Homid as the wind blew a wave of snow between them and the voice. She grabbed Innokenti's left hand with her right, interlocking their fingers to hold down her own shaking. Her voice only held a slight waver as she spoke aloud. "Would it be proper of me to ask what has led you to this location, Great Wendigo." Innokenti gripped her hand back, remembering the stories Katya had told of the Wendigo Tribe and their cannibalistic tribal totem.

Wendigo, if that is who the voice was, spoke as calmly as he ever did. "Thou may. I have been waiting for the entrance of mine Get, distant though he may be."

Gracia's voice was calmer, but her grip didn't lessen. "Your Get? I am deeply apologetic, but I don't know of many of your Get that strike out from the reservations except to fight the Wyrm."

The voice sighed. "Thou speaketh the truth, fair Hands-in-Guts. Those that deem themselves 'pure' rarely leave their given territory. Their rigidity limits them. The Garou are a dying people and my 'pure' Get are dying quicker than the Garou at large. Falcon's Get breed with their close Kin to strengthen themselves. My foolish 'pure' Get perform similar acts out of necessity. Thou would ere if thou assumed I limit what I consider my Get to just those of the 'pure'."

Gracia tried to pull Innokenti behind her as he attempted to do the same to her. The result would have seemed quite comical, if the situation didn't feel so tense. Innokenti quickly spoke up to remove the potentially malevolent gaze from Gracia. "We meant no offence, Great Wendigo. If we can aide in locating the Get you are searching for, we would be happy to help." He saw Gracia nod out of the corner of his eye.

A pair of white-blue eyes opened in the darkness, shining with an eldrich glow. "I was not offended, young ones. I was simply warning of the dangers of presumption and assumption. As for my Get, does thou knowest what happens to a Garou that is born of a union deemed 'impure' by the tribe?"

Innokenti looked to Gracia, for despite her young age, she was much more experienced in these matters. Gracia seemed to be much calmer, running her thumb against his hand in a soothing manner. "I regret to say I am not as familiar about their tribal customs. In danger of using presumption, I would say they likely preform something to what would happen if Innokenti was a Garou. If he was he would be a male Black Fury and Pegasus's Get often give them to my tribe."

There was a repeated slapping sound. Innokenti and Gracia tensed, but Innokenti then realized that Great Wendigo was clapping slowly in the darkness. Judging by the size of his eyes, he was at least twice the size of a Garou in Crinos. "Very good, Hands-in-Guts. Most of my mixed-blooded Get are given to Unicorn, or killed before I have a chance to meet with them. The few that I can keep in my control find it difficult to gain Gifts of their tribe, unless directly from me. The spirits of this place keep to the old traditions of purity. I am glad to have found one that may be able to be kept."

Gracia smiled warmly. "Great Wendigo, though I may be speaking from a place of youthful exuberance, I would be more than happy to assist in keeping one of your Get and be able to give them access to your abilities. Those tribes that limit their members cannot whether the onslaught that our enemies wish to place upon us."

Innokenti smiled at Gracia as her words warmed his cold body better than the fire could if he was standing in it. "I agree with Hands-in-Guts. If I were Garou, I would be pushed away from my tribe simply because I was born with male genitalia. Though I am but Kinfolk, I will aid in any way I can, Great Wendigo."

A pair of claws excited the darkness scarping against the earth within the circle of the fire. Judging by the size of the claws, Great Wendigo was the size Innokenti was assuming. The fur on the claws was a dull blue grey, the skin was as white as the snow covering the ground. "Thou art mistaken on the facts, which is to be expected. Innokenti art of his father's tribe, not his mother's."

Innokenti flinched violently, while Gracia looked at him. Innokenti knew the providence of his birth and the subject always invoked the look of weakness on his mother's face, followed by a deep, burning rage. "Whatever that contemptable waste of flesh and organs is, he is no father!" Gracia was looking very concerned at him.

Great Wendigo seemed to be wiping his claws against the ground. "I would tend to agree. However, I cannot be too irritated by his behavior as he produced a Get as fine as thou, young Innokenti."

Innokenti was biting back a retort, if Great Wendigo had condoned what the creature that gave his male chromosome did, but it died in his throat as the spirit finished. Gracia was staring at Innokenti before turning to consider the white-blue eyes of the spirit. "Innokenti is Wendigo Kinfolk?"

Great Wendigo bared his massive fangs in the darkness, Gnosis flowed from around them like breath in the cold night air. "Yes, and what a fine specimen thou art, Innokenti. Thou art a sliver away from a full Garou. Thou can gather Gnosis, wield the gifts of the Garou, wield the silver that can smite any full Get, and breed with whomever thou please without worry of Metis. Thou may become Pack and Sept Omega by right of thine birth, but thou can gain much in this life."

Innokenti stared at Gracia, who was staring back at him with her eyes just as wide. Gracia then smiled a warm smiled at him. "He is correct, Innokenti. With the ability to craft Gnosis, you can strive just as high as any Cliath in the pack."

Great Wendigo retracted his claws into the darkness. "Thou might find gathering gifts from spirits difficult. Garou are known for their contempt for Kin rising above their station. Luckily, thou art currently holding tight to what thou would have become had thou been Garou."

Innokenti looked down to their joined hands and then back up to Gracia, who looked just as confused as he felt, before looking back at the eyes, which were now the only thing he could see of Great Wendigo. "I don't understand what you mean, Great Wendigo."

The spirit chuckled, his voice still carrying across the darkness. "Had thou been Garou, thou would be Theurge, and likely sent to join Unicorn like Hands-in-Guts was before I was able to meet with her."

Gracia shivered before staring at Innokenti, who had turned to look at her. Her mouth opened and closed as the possibility washed over her, but no coherent words were coming forth. Innokenti turned back to the spirit. "You mean Gracia is of your tribe."

The spirit shook his head. "No, she is of Unicorn as she has formally joined her tribe, but she is my Get as is her mother. Thine mother knew of her lineage, but she was shunned from the tribe and banned from learning gifts that my Get can use. Unicorn was there to take her, as she always is. I regret not being able to keep thou, Hands-in-Guts. Thou art a good fighter despite your auspice and have the potential to be a great Theurge."

Gracia was shaking. "I-I had wondered why my mother spoke so venomously against the Black Furies practice of banning their males from gaining gifts. I wish I could have met you as well, Great Wendigo. Unicorn cares for my mother and I well, but I would have liked to learn what I could have been."

Innokenti pulled their joined hands and wrapped his other arm around her, knowing that she hadn't noticed the tears in her eyes. Wendigo's voice was almost comforting. "I have a wish to see my tribe flourish. I need those who can understand the need for change. I would like thee to perform two tasks for me, fair Hands-in-Guts."

Gracia wrapped her free arm around Innokenti's naked waist and pulled him close, her head on his shoulder. Her voice cracked only slightly. "What would you ask of me, Great Wendigo?"

The area around the pair seemed to warm up, the snow melting slowly. "Firstly, I would like thee to tell thine children, should thou have them, of their ancestry and that they do not have to join another tribe." Gracia responded with a vigorous nod against Innokenti's shoulder. "Secondly, I would like thee to teach Innokenti how to speak to spirits as you do. He would have been a Theurge, had he been Garou. I would ask some favors of him in return for the Gifts of my tribe I will bestow upon him. Would both of thee be willing to meet with me again?"

Innokenti looked down at Gracia who looked up at him with mostly dry eyes and nodded. Innokenti looked into the eyes of the Great Wendigo. "We will meet with you again."

Wendigo laughed again, but this time neither Gracia nor Innokenti moved. "Very good, I shall have Boar speak to Hands-in-Guts when I wish to meet. Learn well, young Innokenti. I need thou to become an example that the outsider of my 'pure' Get can perform amazing feats."

The eyes of Great Wendigo closed again and the darkness closed in on the campfire which slowly died. The embrace that Gracia and Innokenti were in tightened only slightly and after a few moments, they found themselves back in the Umbra, in the bathroom where Innokenti had slipped. Gracia let go and backed away from him, her face redder than normal as she stared at the center of his forehead. "I believe we both have much to think on Innokenti."

Innokenti smiled at her. "I do believe you are correct, Ms. Romani."

Gracia nodded. "Now, we need to find you some clothes. It appears all the excitement has left you a little…exposed."

Innokenti looked down at himself and sighed. "Yes, apparently it has been quite exciting. I think there is a mirror in my room we can use to get out."

Gracia followed him as he made his way through the empty house to the room when Innokenti had thrown down his bag. Some of the furniture wasn't in the same place in the Umbra as it was in the real world. When they made their way into the room he stared at the mirror and shifted back, looking around at the now empty, normally tinted room. Gracia appeared at his side after a moment and smiled at him. "Find yourself some clothes you intend to wear frequently and I will dedicate them to you." As Innokenti bent down to rummage through the bag as Gracia continued. "Why did you go into that dark portal? I thought you were more cautious than that usually."

Innokenti handed her some clothes smiling softly. "I met Cougar and she told me a spirit wanted to talk to me. I was told that she was trustworthy and it seems she was quite trustworthy indeed, considering it led to him."

Gracia smiled warmly and placed the clothes on the ground before sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of them. "Then we don't need to hurry back so you can meet her again. Why don't I dedicate these and then begin teaching you to speak with Spirits?" She started to glow with the same dark blue hue as the Umbra. It took only a few minutes before the clothes began glowing and then both Gracia and the clothes stopped glowing. She stood up and handed him the stack of clothes. "You might want to get dressed. It is only mid-March after all."

After getting dressed, Innokenti looked over at Gracia, who was sitting at the edge of his bed at the corner facing him with one leg crossed over the other. She had watched him dress patiently waiting with a strange look in her eyes. Innokenti sighed before smiling at her. "Ms. Romani, I am failing spectacularly at repaying you for all that you have done for me and I don't know how to even start."

Gracia stood up and walked up to him. "I have told you to call me Gracia. I am sure Katya, despite her misandry, taught you to listen when people tell you of their preferences."

Innokenti smiled despite himself. She had told him multiple times, but he never seemed to remember. "I am sorry again, Gracia. Thank you for all that you have done and thank you for agreeing to help me learn to speak with the Spirits." He bent down to kiss her forehead again, because that was the best way he could think to show his gratitude.

Gracia shifted her head up at the last minute and his lips contacted hers. He knew that kissing someone accidentally wasn't the proper thing to do and attempted to pull back with an apology. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down to her with a hard look in her eyes. "You want to thank me? Then remember my name."

Innokenti was confused warmth spreading through his body. He was embarrassed, though he wasn't entirely sure as to why. "I understand, Gracia. I-" She shut his mouth by pulling his mouth down to her own. Innokenti's normally calm mind seemed to blank and the only thing he could focus on was the feel of her hands on his body and her lips on his.

After an indeterminate amount of time, she pushed him back and was bright red in the face, looking anywhere but at him. "I'm sorry, Innokenti. That was wildly inappropriate."

Innokenti wasn't really listening to anything after that, save the blood beating in his ears. Lucien had spent some time attempting to distance Innokenti from Katya's firm hold. Lucien brought him to meet his family and had asked him about his love life to which Innokenti gave him a confused stare. Lucien's eyes had glassed over a bit as he had explained how it felt to feel attracted to someone. Innokenti couldn't place the feeling he had as he looked at Gracia red-faced and babbling, so he followed 'Honey-Trap's advice. Lucien's voice rung in his head. "If you feel something for someone and there is nothing stopping you from reaching for it, then reach out. Grab them by the head and kiss the light from their eyes." Innokenti stepped closer and placed his hands on either side of her face before pulling her in for a deep kiss. She was frozen for a moment before her hands were around his neck and pulling him back toward her.

Innokenti wasn't sure what happened next, but the next conscious image he had was of Gracia straddling his waist on the bed. Both her hands were under his shirt while his left hand was on the swell of her rump and his right was under her shirt and rubbing her clothed breasts. His breathing was ragged, and he felt the bite of her teeth as she sucked and bit at his neck. Innokenti tried to formulate words but was interrupted by a yip from the doorway. Gracia froze as both of them looked over at the door to find an excited Molly in Lupus watching them. _I want to play!_ Gracia sat up straight on Innokenti, revealing that there was a grinning Lucien standing slightly to the side of Molly holding up an 'okay' hand sign to them. He placed a hand on Molly's neck while leaning down to whisper in her ear. Molly blinked and then nodded. Molly called ' _Happy mating!'_ and then walked away, leaving Gracia and Innokenti blushing in their disheveled state.

Lucien leaned into the room to grab the door, smirk widening. "I see you follow advice well, Kenti. That is good. Happy mating." He closed the door just in time to hear one of Gracia's shoes hit the door.


	9. Rite of Passage - Kithain

**Chapter 09 - Fae**

 **22nd of July 2013**

 **Lucien LeBlanc**

Lucien was relaxing at the desk in his room working on some homework Kaihn had left for him when his phone went off. He had a wet towel wrapped around his neck and was wearing just a pair of sweatpants. He looked at it, groaned heavily, and tossed the towel into a corner of the room before picking up. "Hello, Mother. How have you been?"

His mother, Xavina, answered the phone. "Lucien, why is this wolf girl still here? I thought she was here to watch over you."

Lucien rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Mother, I thought I explained this to you when I left. I convinced her to watch over you for me. You are at far greater risk than I am currently."

Xavina sighed. "I don't understand why she doesn't just wander between your homes like she used to in the beginning." Lucien poured himself a full glass of brandy. "What was that sound, Lucien?"

"That would be the brandy I am drinking, Mother." After a quick tirade, he continued. "I will go down the list if you want, despite you not knowing my pack. Osvald and Molly live with their surrogate, dangerous bitch of a mother, Innokenti and Anastasia live with her dangerous bitch of a mother, and Leena lives with her dangerous bitch of a mother. Don't start on the language Mother. I am speaking the truth and nothing but the truth. Listen Mom, the world is a dangerous place. I am sorry that my recent transformation into a vicious rage monster has led to some drastic changes in all our lives, but I would prefer if there was a rage monster in the house in case the legitimate evil that exists in the world comes knocking on your door."

His mother seemed exacerbated with him as she began to rant again. Lucien was only half listening as he heard a knock at his door. Looking up, he saw Innokenti leaning on his doorframe. Lucien held up a single finger before putting in his hands-free device to free his hands. Innokenti began gesturing between them, obviously wanting to talk.

Lucien nodded and gestured to his free bed. His mother's tirade had finally wound down. "This werewolf thing is getting out of hand, Lucien. I complained about that dog of yours eating all our food and she drags a fucking deer in here, an actual deer."

Lucien sighed heavily. "Okay mother, first of all, she isn't my anything and she sure as fuck isn't a dog. She is a wolf mother. That means she will take everything you say literally. If you tell her to stop eating your food, she will and will replace what she has eaten."

His mother growled at him. "Don't give me that shit, Lucien. You are like every other teenage boy. You are out drinking, partying, and fucking whatever comes your way in your little 'summer camp' while your mother worries about your safety."

Lucien's eye twitched slightly and he let out a heated breath. "Your absolutely correct mother, now on the subject of fucking everything I can, Innokenti is currently lying in bed and demanding my complete attention. I will talk to you sometime later." He waited a couple of seconds for his mother to begin hyperventilating and then hung up. Lucien took a moment to take a deep, calming breath before turning to regard his packmate. "What can I help you with, Kenti?"

Innokenti regarded him with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Innokenti was the only member of his pack to actually meet Lucien's family. He knew how neurotic Lucien's mother was and didn't question the bizarre conversation he had interrupted. "I need to talk to you about Garou."

Lucien raised his own eyebrow, closed, and locked his door. "Alright, consider my interest peaked. I must ask though. Why are you asking me and not one of our elders?"

Innokenti sighed and laid back on Lucien's bed. "I know you will keep this conversation to yourself if I ask you to."

Lucien spun his chair around and sat down with his hands crossed over the top of the chair and rested his chin on his crossed arms. "You would be correct about that. You do understand that I am a Shadow Lord and all the information I have that you don't has come from other Shadow Lords, correct?" Innokenti nodded and sat up cross-legged on the bed. Lucien smiled warmly. "Well then, I am at your disposal. Though, if it is about your courtship of the lovely Ms. Romani, I am sad to say that I won't have any tips in terms of intercourse."

Innokenti actually looked embarrassed for a moment. "We do not have that relationship."

Lucien rose both eyebrows to his hairline. "Really? You could have fooled me with the last time I saw you together."

Innokenti looked thoughtful, though no longer embarrassed. "I believe the phrase Gracia used was 'to take it slowly' and I am very thankful for it."

Lucien cocked his head to the side. They certainly looked ready to go all the way when Lucien and Molly walking in on the couple. It took him a moment, but something clicked. "You must have had quite the experience during your little solo trip into the Umbra didn't you. You and Gracia met something significant that had you both so wound up you tried to jump each other?"

It wasn't really a question, but Innokenti was kind enough to look away and turn red. "Yes, and I will be meeting with them again on the 27th. I am going to need some more information, biased though it might be."

Lucien whistled and nodded. "In that case, I agree with her. No offence intended, but you don't really have any knowledge of courtship." Lucien shut his eyes a moment and thought. "You're going to have a busy week then, considering we're going with the Fae Walker's to visit the Kithain the day before that. What can I do to help you?"

Innokenti stood up and started pacing a little. "Gracia and I met the tribal totem of my tribe in the Umbra and it got me thinking that I need to learn more about my lineage."

Lucien looked over at him confused. "Then I need a little more information because you likely know more than I do about the Furies."

"It was Great Wendigo"

Lucien stared at him for a moment. "Your tribe is Wendigo and not Black Fury. That means your father was likely a full Garou due to children mostly following their mother's bloodline. Wendigo don't usually breed outside their bloodlines." He didn't continue his verbal problem solving, because he saw the dark places it could go. Innokenti was giving him a hard look that Lucien held. "Okay, so you're a Wendigo. What information do you want?"

"He mentioned something about purity and the foolishness of his Get. What can you tell me about what he meant?"

Lucien took a long drink from his bottle of brandy and then sighed. "In my opinion, Wendigo is far smarter than his Get. I am a pure breed Shadow Lord, so this is going to quite literally be the pot calling the kettle 'black', but they need to learn to be more pragmatic if they are going to survive. My grandfather told me straight to my face that we are losing this war. We are losing members faster than we can replenish and train them. Some tribes do things in an attempt to mitigate this issue."

Innokenti sighed and sat back down at the edge of the bed. "You're talking about breeding programs."

Lucien stood up and drank from the bottle again, pacing his room. "Mostly. The Bone Gnawers actually just fuck whoever they want to and tend to breed better than the rest of us. Most tribes will just let their Garou breed if they want to, but some tribes choose to make other arrangements. The Shadow Lords, for instance, are the most pragmatic of the tribes, seconded by the Glasswalkers. They usually input programs in an effort to gain more resources for the fight with the Wyrm. If they were in charge, once we became Cliath, you would probably be asked to knock up Ana, Natalya, Karan, and probably Katya because she is still young enough to have children. This would be assuming that they still thought you were a Black Fury Kinfolk. Again, my tribe is pragmatic and would try to pair Kin and Garou of the same type." Lucien drained the rest of the bottle and placed it down on his desk. "The Silver Fangs are well known for their breeding programs as well, but solely for the purpose of strength of lineage. If a girl's mother was a great Garou, they would arrange for her to be bred by the best male available to the tribe, regardless of her age or consent. I am not sure if that last bit is just embellishment from by grandfather, but it seemed accurate to their loyalty to their heritage."

Innokenti rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't want to think about having to breed with the Furies, thank you Lucien."

Lucien shrugged and sat on his desk. "Then it is a good thing we don't have a Shadow Lord Sept Alpha with a good deal of pull with the rest of the Sept. You wouldn't have much of a choice. It would be part of your Sept duties, and if you fail to live up to them, they beat you and would make you do it anyway. The Wendigo have a similar practice, though it is not for something as sensible as trying to fight the Wyrm. The Wendigo choose to only breed with Native Americans and I don't know if you know history that well, but when our European asses showed up, we killed most of those. What do you know of the supposed 'Pure Tribes' of the Americas?"

Innokenti was watching him carefully, undoubtedly confused with the wealth of information Lucien was giving him. "I know that the Uktena and Wendigo are originally from here and that is all."

Lucien nodded solemnly. "Well, before the rest of us decided to cross the ocean with Columbus, there were three tribes living together on this continent. The Uktena were the spiritual tribe, the Wendigo were the warrior tribe, and the Croatan were the stalwart middle man between them. Hundreds of years ago, one of the three heads of the Wyrm was physically manifesting into the world. The Croatan gathered their entire tribe together and wounded the Wyrm, at the cost of the entire tribe. Since then, the Wendigo have relied solely on breeding with Native Americans, which means they are slowly dying out due to their own requirements." Lucien sighed heavily. "You know, regardless of the potential inbreeding and obvious inhumanity of them, the Silver Fang's usual methods of breeding will do more to bolster our forces than the Wendigo ever will. This is depressing, considering we are already missing one tribe who could use their unique gifts to aid the Garou Nation at large. They are so worried about lineage that they abandon their own children to other tribes while those that know their unique gifts are still fighting and dying against the Wyrm. What did Wendigo want from you anyway?"

Innokenti stood up and smiled. "He told me to grow strong and prove that even outsiders can be useful to the tribe."

Lucien smiled warmly back at him. "Then I suggest that you don't disappoint him."

 **Svetlana Vostroya**

Svetlana had met with her pack outside of the Cairn after the Moot had started. Godrick, as per usual, was the cause of their tardiness. Svetlana would ordinarily have chewed him out for it, but decided against it, due to the fact that she had kept him from the Moot for the past six months. His Metis child should be able to handle his nonsense after six months of training.

She followed behind the boys as they moved into the Cairn, watching all of them. Godrick was strutting his way into the camp at the front. His superiority complex was almost supernatural in its immensity. Despite being the only Cliath rank member of their pack, the shortest member of their pack, and the one with the least confirmed kills, he strutted everywhere he went as if he was the Alpha. Svetlana allowed his pompous nature to continue mostly out of amusement. If it ever became too much, Svetlana could always take Godrick in a fight, regardless of their Auspices. Fox was both hunter and cunning prey and was happy to patron their pack due to Svetlana's similar nature.

Benjamin was the true storyteller of the group. He was Child of Gaia in every way. He stroked Godrick's ego just enough to keep the group coherent while still enjoying his own life. If Svetlana had to pick, Benji was the most human among them. Despite his rage, Svetlana had seen him easily woo a crowd of dreamers at a bar or nightclub and can laugh and cry as sincerely as anyone.

Kenneth was her secret weapon. Many looked at him and would ask her why she made a Bone Gnawer her Beta. Some of her tribe thought them nothing more than dirty mutts, but no one ever paid attention to dirty mutts. This fact made them excellent spies in the dark corners of downtown Portland. Kenny gave her a great deal of knowledge about the criminal element of Portland, both Wyrm-tainted and not.

Svetlana rolled her shoulders as they entered the clearing. The Garou were in small groups chatting and laughing uproariously, which meant that the Moot hadn't officially started. Godrick was looking around chuckling. "I wonder if there are any hot ones among the new pups. Maybe I can find me a good sister or mother to have." He laughed as he looked around. "Who's the black-haired girl? I am not so interested in the red-heads after Bella."

Svetlana smirked. "That good, Hohenhiem, considering red-head your daughter."

Godrick coughed violently, lewd smile falling as he spun to look at her. "What?"

Svetlana cocked her head to the side. "You forget? I saw beating. You shouldn't be able to forget."

Godrick started walking toward the children Benji looking at her. "You want help?"

Svetlana waved him off and followed close behind Godrick. Godrick moved quickly toward the pack, who had noticed him and the Shadow Lord had stepped close to Leena. Svetlana saw him make a hand motion and the rest of the pack circled behind Leena. Godrick began his speech as he usually did, with shit pouring from his mouth. "Well you are certainly not the ugliest Metis I have ever seen. Seems your mother is good for something after all." Svetlana smirked as the pack as one took a single step closer, even the Lupus and the amnesiac looked irritated. Leena lifted a hand to halt them and waved her hands at her father. Godrick laughed. "Oh, so you can't talk. I am sure you will make a good woman for someone then, even as a mule." Svetlana saw the rage burn in his daughter's eyes and the Fury moved toward Godrick.

She was cut off by the Shadow Lord, who stepped forward and extended his hand. "You must be Godrick Hohenhiem. It's good to finally put a face to the name."

Godrick looked as confused as the rest of puppies, save Leena. She was looking at Lucien with a mixture of concern and appreciation. Godrick shook the pup's hand firmly. "It's good to see one of you knows how to respect their elders. What is your name, boy?"

The Lord walked around Godrick and away from his pack. "You know, I thought you would be a little more handsome."

Godrick was even more confused, but his pack had stopped advancing and were watching their Ragabash. "I don't understand what you mean."

Said Ragabash shrugged and sighed. "Well of course you don't. You are a Silver Fang Ahroun, which means your head has been rammed up your ass so long that your brain has died." Godrick growled low in his chest, but the boy just kept speaking, raising his voice over the growling. "I expected you to be more handsome to show your genetic greatness. You certainly don't have impressive stature, or great accomplishments, or a skilled mind. You definitely lack the ability to please a woman, or keep one, or be a father, or live up to your own mistakes, or be anything more useful than a monkey throwing shit and semen everywhere, so I at least expected you to be pretty to look at."

There was no talking in the surrounding area now. Leena was looking between the two males and looked worried. The rest of the pack were staring at their Ragabash very confused. Godrick frenzied, turning Crinos and charging the boy. Svetlana started to move, but the boy actually looked away from the charging Crinos to look at her and give her an 'okay' hand sign. Godrick's claw swept nothing but air as the boy shifted seamlessly to Lupus and started to run off, leading Godrick on a merry chase. Every chance he got, the boy dodged out of the way and shifted to Homid to throw more jabs at Godrick's pride, manhood, lineage, failures, and anything else he could think of. Svetlana was impressed because the boy was insulting him with facts, even the lineage facts he threw in Godrick's face were accurate.

The pack at first wanted to intercede, but Svetlana lifted and arm to bar them as she watched the chase. She turned when someone grabbed her arm and growled. "Lucien is going to get himself killed. Why don't you step in and stop that fool?"

Svetlana turned toward her and smirked. "Bella, boy performing duty admirable. He is much too fast for Godrick to catch. If get out of hand, someone step in. You should be worried about daughter. Lucien protecting her from dastardly father. In story, such hero given 'reward' by young maiden."

Bella growled at her. "Don't speak such things in front of my child. That boy will make no moves on my daughter while I am here."

Svetlana began leading Bella away. "You think so? He putting on move now. Leena will spread legs for him soon." Svetlana dodged the claw as it went over her head. She turned around and smiled raising her hands. She shared a look with a wolf in the distance and nodded before turning to address the seething Bella. "Okay. That uncalled for. You may hit me one time."

"What, really?"

"Yes, really. Just hit already, I won't move self away."

Bella swung at her, just as Lucien came up from the woods and tackled Svetlana out of the way. The blow meant for Svetlana instead connected hard with the frothing jaw of Godrick as he shot out of the underbrush. Godrick took the hit hard, his hand snapping to the side, before falling unconscious and shifting back to his breed form. Svetlana turned to Lucien just as he turned to her and they knocked fists together.

The Moot continued without much incident after that. Gloriana was sure to praise Lucien for his excellent performance as a Ragabash. Toward the end of the Moot, Gloriana stood in front of the Sept with two unknown faces. "Everyone, we have a few new faces joining our Vigil tonight. This pair come from Montana, out in the Uktena Sept of Spine Mountain. They are the Uktena 'Strikes-Like-Viper' and the Shadow Lord 'Night-Stalker'. Do your best to welcome them!"

Svetlana slid over to Galataea who looked over to her. "I see you have bonded with Lucien, Svetlana. I am surprised that after hearing his diatribe about the Silver Fangs, that you weren't chasing him yourself."

Svetlana nodded slightly. "I understand reasoning, but he spoke no lies in anything he said. Godrick is failure of bloodline. If he have luck, other children may be Garou worthy of name."

Galataea scoffed. "Leena is better than any Hohenhiem."

Svetlana smirked at her. "Oh, I know that." She was going to go on and explain the purpose of lineage, but was interrupted by a tan skinned, dark eyed, black haired woman with a black wolf beside her.

After nodding to Svetlana, she turned to address Galataea. "Please pardon my interruption, are you Galatea Burnstien?"

Galataea blinked and nodded. "Yes, I am. That's not a problem is it."

The woman looked confused. "No. I am Pavati Sahkyo. On our way west, we ended up on a small farm in western Montana. While there we were housed and fed by a lovely pair of women and a number of little girls. The younger woman said that her name was Selene Burnstien. She asked me to pass along that she wants you to visit soon. Your mother and nieces miss you."

Galataea looked stunned for a moment before clearing her thoat. "I haven't spoken to my mother and my twin in a few months. How is everything on the farm?"

Pavati smiled very slightly. "They seemed happy. You have lovely nieces, and I am sure that they will have interesting destinies. Five daughters from five women of the same family born in the same month They may as well have been quintuplets. Gaia makes amazing occurrences does she not?"

Galataea's hand twitched ever so slightly, but Svetlana caught it. "That she does. Who is your Lupus colleague?" Svetlana watched Galataea converse with Pavati and her Lupus, Ivan. They talked about a few things, such as the differences in Septs and shared Auspices and deed names. Svetlana caught Pavati's eyes grow to the size of saucers and quickly followed the gaze to 'One-Claw'. Svetlana caught the tail end of a glare that Galataea sent the new Garou, who didn't say anything.

Svetlana had spoken to Galataea a great deal over the years and knew the basic details of her family. Svetlana knew how many non-Garou were in Galataea's immediate family and the idea of 'quintuplets' led to an interesting idea rolling through Svetlana's head. If her memory served her correctly, the Sept that Galataea and Albert came from used to be run by a Silver Fang.

 **26th of July 2013**

 **Anastasia Velona**

Anastasia was standing with Innokenti as they waited for the others to arrive outside the Steiner Brewhouse and Tavern. Night had recently fallen and there were a few patrons inside, but not as many as was to be expected for a tavern on a Friday night. Standing with them were Duncan Neilson and the Lupus, John Smith. Both men were members of a pack known as the Fae Walkers. They were among the few Garou that had resided in Cougar's Vigil before Gloriana became Sept Alpha. They had arranged some kind of alliance with the Kithain for their rite of passage twenty years ago and were now in charge of introducing new packs to the Kithain.

Anastasia watched the rest of her pack slowly gather around the Fae Walkers, watching Lucien and Leena carefully. Ana was very surprised by Lucien's confrontation with Godrick during the Moot. She had seen him talk without thought in front of his elders before, notably on their introduction with Gloriana. That time he was speaking for Leena as well. While she appreciated that one of her packmates was sticking up for the other, 'Honey-Trap' was a Shadow Lord and they never act without something to gain. Lucien was a fairly attractive and charismatic male and Ana wouldn't put it past him to lure Leena into a similar trap as Godrick did to her mother, only without the possibility of a Metis derailing the affair.

"Shall we enter?" Anastasia was brought out of her thoughts by Duncan gathering them all to take them inside. He was a kind man who would answer whatever questions the pack had prior to this little excursion to meet the Kithain. His deed name was 'Fond-of-Fauns' which was likely caused by his marriage to a Changeling woman being the main part of the deal between their two factions. John Smith, or 'Walks-with-Fae', ran a hand over his curly, overgrown beard and sighed before ushering all of them forward.

The atmosphere was very cheerful, with many people wandering around carrying drinks, laughing and carrying on. A lot of the patrons quieted noticeable and watched them as they moved passed the entrance and moved into the building. The quiet was pierced by an excited voice. "Duncan?"

'Fond-of-Fauns' turned his red head around, braid swinging over his shoulder with the force of his gaze, to look at a beautiful woman with brunette hair and fascinating blue-green eyes. He smiled and moved forward with open arms. "Hello my darling." The woman ran into his arms and was given a fierce hug and a deep kiss. Ana felt slightly embarrassed at the scene, having very little experience with watching people display affection to one another.

Duncan kept a hold on the woman's waist and turned to regard Ana and her pack. "This is my wife, Henrietta. Xala dear, these are the new pups out at the Vigil."

Henrietta smiled warmly at them all. "Good to meet you all. Why don't you come into the back and we can have a proper introduction?" The group of werewolves followed the woman to the back of the tavern and through a door marked 'Employees Only' and into a large lounge. The colors seemed brighter in hear, and the smiles seemed brighter on the few occupants who didn't even turn to regard them. Duncan closed the door behind them all as his wife turned back to the group.

For a brief moment, she glowed a warm orange color and then everything changed. Standing before them was a beautiful woman with dark brown furred, cloven legs and two small horns protruding from the top of her head. The room around them was covered in life, the ceiling vanishing to reveal an open clear sky with owls and other night fauna moving about the grounds. Henrietta bowed to them and smiled. "I am Lady Xalana, Knight of the Barony of the Sapphire Port and it is a pleasure to meet you all. I have happily volunteered to assist in your introduction to the Baron."

Ana watched as her elders looked just as confused as the rest of them. John ran a hand through his beard. "Did something happen to Baroness Meerashan? I hope she hasn't become Undone in the past three months."

Xalana smiled warmly. "Oh no, that has not happened. I would prefer that it was a surprise though." She looked around as the world began to change back to what it was before and Xalana shifted back to Henrietta's body. Xalana began to lead them through the door to a long hallway leading to an ominous red wooden door. Ana couldn't keep her eyes off the shrouded goat woman. She didn't know a great deal about the Kithain, but she did know that they had two souls. One was an ancient magical being born from dreams, likely Xalana, while the other was their current human body. Ana wondered if it was any different for them to awaken compared to Garou awakening, but she wasn't going to start speaking out of turn here.

Xalana reached the door first, rapping on it with her knuckles. "New arrivals to see the Baron." After a moment, the door opened and Xalana led them all inside. Ana couldn't help but look around at first. It was a large, mostly dark room. Two men stood on either side of the door they came through, but the outskirts of the room were cloaked in darker shadows that she thought possible. They were closing in on a slightly raised location with a long desk and a young man sitting in a large, stone grey, leather chair. When they got close enough, Ana noticed that Xalana had disappeared into the darkness and that the man behind the desk was smiling.

Duncan stood in front of the pups before bowing low and gesturing for the pups to do the same. It felt a bit ridiculous to bow to a boy a few years older than herself, but Ana followed along. As they all rose from their bow, John stepped forward. "Good Baron, I am John Smith also known as 'Walks-with-Fae', Adren of the Cougar's Vigil Sept. I have come to-"

The Baron, who had lost his smile when John began speaking and looked older than his years laughed for a moment and smiled a wry smile. "Whose ass do you think your kissing, John? We have shed blood together, don't speak so formally."

John looked very confused but Duncan took a step forward. "Baron Baalrashan?"

The young man stood up and beamed. "In the flesh, Duncan. Although this is certainly not the body you saw me in twenty years ago. I miss Yan as well. His life was certainly entertaining." He stepped around the table and further into the light. He was one of the most beautiful men Ana had seen. He wore a collared, wine-colored, short-sleeved shirt and navy blue pants. His body wasn't overly muscled, but also not weak and the wry smile on his face extenuated his sharp and angled features. He clapped his hands together. "Alright then, proper introductions then. I am Baalrashan and I am the Baron of Sapphire Port which resides in the Duchy of Sunstone and the Kingdom of Pacifica. I was looking forward to the first time I would get to welcome new Garou into the community, but, well we know what happened don't we Duncan. You seem to have aged well."

Duncan scratched the back of his head. "You look well for a dead man yourself, though you do fit this new self better."

Ana looked between the middle-aged man and the young man a little confused. "I apologize, but can one of you please explain this a little."

The supposed Baron smiled warmly at her and she might have even smiled back, if he wasn't literally lording over her on a pedestal. "Certainly. Might I have your name before I explain?"

Anastasia didn't remove her gaze from the man as she bowed slightly. "I am 'Spiral-Cutter', 'Baron Baalrashan'."

His smile widened even as the obvious emphasis on the words washed over him. "Spiral-Cutter? That would be an impressive deed name and yet you have it as a young wolf. You are very impressive. As to your previous question. I was the Baron when Duncan, John, Victoria, and Jane were but wee pups, searching for Victoria's sister. We didn't get off on the best of terms because they attacked a few of my agents who were out looking for my own sister. It turned out that the sisters were one and the same, Meerrashan's soul had been born into Victoria's sister Mary. I am not sure if you are aware of how we Kithain function. We have the soul of an ancient Fae bound to the bodies of humans. When the human dies, we are reincarnated into new humans. Sometimes we manifest and must coexist with our second soul, while other times we never manifest and simply reincarnate again once the human dies."

Anastasia took a step forward, keeping her gaze on him. She noticed an obvious security guard melding out of the darkness. "So, you claim to be the same Baron they met decades ago, in a new body. Forgive me if I don't believe a man slightly older than me lording his supposed centuries of life experiences over me." She felt a hand on her shoulder, Lucien was trying to hold her back.

The Baron simply jumped down and landed gracefully in front of her, close enough for her to see the golden rings in his otherwise green eyes. "It certainly wasn't my intention to lord over any of you. You are not my subjects. You are allies that I wish to keep in good standing with. I am this young, 'Spiral-Cutter', because shortly after Duncan and his pack passed their rite of passage by arranging this alliance a large, Hive I believe, of Black Spiral Dancers led an assault on your Vigil. Duncan was quick to ask for my aid and I granted it. I fell on the front lines by Dancer claws, as did a good number of my soldiers. I still haven't memorized the new knights my sister appointed during her time as Baroness."

Anastasia was slightly distracted by his eyes, but she had one more question she had to ask. "If your sister didn't die, shouldn't she still be Baron? Or did you barge back in and demand that she hand it back over to you despite your two decades of absence?"

She heard a growled 'hold' from Duncan and Baalrashan did drop his smile, but before the Baron could speak another voice spoke from their right. "Actually, I was the one demanding that he take his fecking job back. I was not trained for making decisions." Ana turned to regard the voice to find two nearly identical Irish women with purple eyes.

Baalrashan looked over to one of the women. "From what Ser Jerulan has told me, dear sister, you performed admirably. Had you been truly terrible at your job, the Duchess would have pulled you from this position and some other fool would have the job now." The woman shrugged and waved him away. Baalrashan looked back to Ana, smile back on his face. "Now, please allow me to know your names. I wish to use them to gather the length and breathe of your journey here in Portland. If you wouldn't mind going first, 'Spiral Cutter'. For all of your knowledge, my name when I am out in the world is Victor Newcastle."

Ana took a step back before bowing slightly, though grudgingly. "I am Anastasia Velona."

He smiled and walked backwards before hopping up and sitting on the raised platform. "It is good to meet you Anastasia. Please, the rest of you, tell me your names."

Ana watched the Baron as the others were introduced. He was a very kind and didn't speak down to anyone, even when she spoke down or against him. She supposed that was what made him a leader of the Kithain, to laugh and smile regardless of what problems others lay upon him. After a few more minutes of speaking, Baalrashan rose his arms. "It has been a true honor to meet all of you. Please feel free to come to the tavern for some great food and to mingle with us. We have lived well with this alliance and I would love for it to continue." The clapping from the shadows showed that there were dozens of them hidden in the shadows.

On the way out, Duncan was giving her a hard look, but Osvald stood up for her, laughing that everything had been fine. After that, the casual talk between them began again as they exited the tavern. After a few moments, a heavily tattooed woman walked up to them. She looked like a stereotypical punk with blood-red, spiked hair, combat boots, a black tank top to show off her tattoos, and multiple piercings. She walked straight through the group and up to Lucien. "You Lucien Leblanc?"

Lucien looked confused, as if women didn't come up to him demanding his name all the time. "Yes, I am. Can I help you?"

She nodded and pulled out a business card. "Yes, if your done talkin to Baalrashan, take this card. My boss would like to talk to ya." After he took the card, she walked away with Lucien staring after her.

After a few moments, Lucien turned to Duncan. "Was she Kithain?"

Duncan nodded. "Yes, I believe she is a knight of the Barony. She doesn't speak much but I believe her name is Monica. What does the card say?"

Lucien looked at the card. "The Shadowplay Nightclub. Has anyone heard of it before?"

John nodded his head, running a hand through his beard. "I have actually heard of it. It is a new club just outside of downtown that should be opening in a few weeks." At the many stares he received, John shrugged. "I sleep three alleys away from there."

 **27th of July 2013**

 **Leena Flynn**

Leena watched from the porch as Osvald and Molly continued to fortify the fence that they were building around the property. Lucien had taken a trip to visit his family to smooth over another argument while Innokenti had driven off to visit Gracia. After a moment, Leena turned to the other person on the porch, Anastasia. Leena liked Ana well enough, but she wasn't the easiest person to speak with, especially given Leena's manner of speaking. Leena looked over and signed slowly for her. _Are you feeling alright?_

Ana noticed and followed along slowly. She picked up the language quickly but not to the point of quickly understanding it when spoken at normal speed. "I am feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

Leena smiled gesturing out into the yard. _You lived with Innokenti for a long time. Are you okay with him being with Gracia?_

Anastasia stared at her for a moment. Leena worried that she might have opened the conversation too deep until Ana sighed and turned back to her. "I am fine with it. I like Innokenti and I am honestly happy that he has found his smile again. When his mother died, he was so distant. Gracia brings out that real smile in him again. My mother wanted him to be nothing but a slab of meat for me to breed with and use as a shield. This is better for him."

Leena smiled coyly at her. _The baron was quite the impressive fellow._

Ana looked confused at her for a brief moment before stepping closer. "I need to talk to you about the Shadow Lord."

Leena cocked her head to the side confused at the quick turn in conversation. _What about Lucien?_

"I know what he did for you in front of your shithead of a father, but you need to be careful. He is a Shadow Lord which means every decision is designed to better his position in some way. He has put himself seemingly at risk for you on a few occasions and we don't know why."

Leena knew this argument. She had heard it from her mother multiple times during the first month or two of their pack existing. _He wanted to fuck me._

Ana spluttered and tried to formulate words for a moment, blushing at the bluntness. "He wants to… That fucking fool is actively trying to break the Litany with you? I ha-"

Her voice ended when Leena signed again. _We already have._ Anastasia seemed like she was going to have a heart attack and Leena couldn't keep her face strait anymore and doubled over in silent laughter.

It took a moment for Ana to catch on and she growled. "That isn't funny, Leena!"

Leena wiped a tear from her eye and signed back. _I'm sorry, but I had to do it. Everyone keeps thinking that I am going to fall for the first man who treats me like a real woman and not a freak._ Leena shook her head when Anastasia tried to interrupt. _I don't see myself as one, but most people do. Lucien helped me in my time of greatest peril and I will always be grateful to him. He exposed his weakness to me and I cried my heart out to him. I fell in love with him._

Anastasia moved forward and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry Leena. I wish that you didn't have to suffer as you do. I hope that your love for him won't lead to more tragedy for you.

Leena smiled. _I did love him and part of me still does, but he and I had a long conversation about feelings and he told me to go out and find others that don't see the mutant._ Leena laughed as tears poured down her face. _He told me that he would care for me. That he would be my voice when I had none and that he would tear the throat out of anyone who spoke out against my accomplishments. He actually looked angry when he said that. Lucien doesn't get angry_.

Even though her tears, Leena noticed those words sink in with Anastasia. It took a moment before she spoke, her voice not as certain as it usually was. "I will keep my eye on him for all our sakes." She brought Leena into another hug.

 **Gracia Romani**

The ground was just as cold as it was the last time, though it was likely warmer for the now clothed Kenti. The pair found themselves in front of the same, ever burning fire surrounded by the impenetrably dark forest with the ice colored eyes of Great Wendigo stared back at them. "Thou hast returned to me, my Get."

Innokenti took Gracia's hand in his, lacing their fingers together like before. This was not for panicked comfort, but for familiar warmth of someone they were close to. "We have Great Wendigo and I have been diligently learning how to commune with you in the interim."

Gracia smiled at him as Wendigo chuckled. "Indeed, thou hast, young Kinfolk. Will thou assist me in my cause?"

Innokenti smiled and bowed his head to the pair of eyes. "I shall assist you in any way I am able. The loss of Turtle's Tribe was undoubtedly painful for you and our society at large. That was for a greater purpose, however. Your Get's activities will likely leave them to fall to extinction long before the rest."

Wendigo nodded his head in the darkness while Gracia looked at the man next to her. "Where did you learn about the Croatan? I just learned that from my mother last week when asking about more information on our tribe."

Innokenti smiled at her. "I spoke to a certain Shadow Lord with a great deal of words to spout."

Wendigo's voice brought their attention back to him. "Thou art speaking of 'White-Shadow's grandchild?" Gracia turned to stare at Wendigo. How did he know about a Shadow Lord like Lucien? Who was Lucien related to? As if to answer these questions, Wendigo continued. "White-Shadow' assisted me in finding and keeping a member of my Get from falling under another totem's sway and led her to assist in the assault, clearing, and cleansing of a Caern long since fallen to the Great Destroyer. I would appreciate if thou were to tell him that his grandfather is thriving."

Gracia exchanged startled glances with Innokenti before turning back to the eyes in the darkness. "We shall be sure to do so, Great Wendigo. What can we do to assist you, besides surviving to pass on the legacy to our children?"

Wendigo bore his great white teeth in the darkness. "Thou may continue to excel as thou hast, 'Hands-in-Guts'. Speaking of such, place thine hands in the flames." The campfire shifted from a warm orange to a deep wine color with flicks of dark blue at the tips.

Gracia stared into the flame for a moment before releasing Kenti's hand and smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded to her. At his nod, she knelt before the flame and stuck her hands in. It felt like she was sticking her hands in ice water. Fire licked up her arms and coated her body, burning and freezing at the same time. Gracia shifted to Crinos in an attempt to lessen the pain. The flames died down but her face and hands were freezing. She roared and snow poured from her freezing maw, as she stared at her hands. Her claws now seemed to almost drip snow as they glowed with an icy blue sheen. Within a few moments, the pain subsided, and she could feel most of her extremities again. She flexed her new claws and then turned to the pair of eyes and snarled maw of Wendigo in the shadows. "What is this gift you have given me, Great Wendigo."

Wendigo closed his maw. "My Get call it 'Claws of Frozen Death' and thou can use it to reap damage upon thine enemies. Thou may not be Ahroun, but thou are not a noncombatant, and this will prove that thou can fight as well as any Ahroun, 'Hands-in-Guts'."

Gracia shifted back, her nails glowed for a brief moment before shifting back to her normal hands. "Thank you, Great Wendigo. I shall use your gift to reap our enemies asunder."

Innokenti smiled at her, that warm smile he gave her whenever she walked into a room. It always made her face warm just a bit when he put all his attention on her. Innokenti looked away to face his totem. "Great Wendigo, what task would you give to me?"

Wendigo laughed. "Do not get overzealous, young one. Thou art just a pup in the Sept. I want thou to assist thine pack in becoming the best that thou can be. To that effect, I would have thou step forward to the darkness." Wendigo stuck his claw out of the darkness and beckoned Kenti over. Kenti followed after a second of thought and walked right up to the claw. Wendigo dug a single claw into the palm of his hand, essence leaking from the wound. "Taste of my blood, young Kinfolk."

Innokenti looked at the claw for a moment and then bent down to place his mouth over the wound. He immediately shot bolt upright and started to shake. He took two steps back and fell to one knee panting with both hands on his head. "It's so loud!"

Wendigo placed the hand onto Kenti's head and his shaking stopped. "I have granted thou the gift of the true hunter. With a scrap of thine enemy or the taste of their blood, thou might track the beating of their very heart, till they lay dead at thine feet."

Kenti looked into the eyes of the Great Wendigo. "Thank you, Great Wendigo. I shall use this to prove that Kinfolk are able to survive in the world of Garou and that even a half-breed like me can accomplish amazing things in the name of my tribe."


	10. Rite of Passage - Family

**Chapter 10 - Family**

 **27th of July 2013**

 **Lucien LeBlanc**

Lucien woke before his alarm, around 12:30am. The owner of the Shadowplay club apparently wanted to speak with him and had sent an agent to give him the card in person. The proper etiquette, which his grandfather had drilled into his head since he was a child, was to call back the following evening.

Lucien walked out of the 'clubhouse' and out into the open field between the house and the outskirts of the property, with a box of cigarettes in his hand. He caught the habit from his father and didn't bother attempting to stop once he realized it wouldn't do anything to him. His grandfather always had a pipe in his mouth and would smoke cigars on special occasions, so Lucien figured it to be a family trait. He slid the first cigarette between his lips and lit it with a wooden match. He waited for the end to fully catch before flicking out the match and taking a deep drag on the stick. He stared up to the slowly waning gibbous moon. In a few nights, it would be Molly's second moon of the month. She always spent those moons out in the yard in her breed form, running through the cut grass with reckless abandon. The image made him smile widely and let some smoke escape his lips. When his cigarette was finished, he crumbed the still burning item between his thumb and forefinger, ignoring the burning, and pulled out his phone with the business card.

The phone rung twice before getting picked up by a woman. "This is the Shadowplay Club. We aren't yet open for business, so what can I do ya for?"

The voice sounded like the woman that handed him the card. "Hello, I am Lucien Leblanc. I believe you gave me a card and asked me to call back. I figured by now any construction is likely over for the night."

The punk woman, Monica according to John, scoffed. "You would be right about that. Hang on a minute." Her voice grew louder, but distant. "Hey Boss? That Lucien fella is calling about when to meet." After a moment, her voice returns to normal. "My boss wants to meetcha. How's 9 o'clock tonight? Lazy sods don't like workin' afta nightfall. Course, with all the vamps and shit walkin' the streets, can't exactly blame em."

Lucien smirked and pulled out another cigarette. "Sounds good to me. Say, does your boss smoke?"

Monica's voice had a smile to it. "Sure does. He smokes them big cigars. Can't see the point in them. Take too long to smoke."

Lucien laughed heartily and lit another cigarette. "I can agree there. I have been meaning to try those little cigarillo things, myself. Hear they taste like something besides nicotine and paper."

The punk woman laughed. "See you and your friends tonight then, puppy." The line died after that, but Lucien still chuckled around his cigarette. He put away his phone and just stared up at the moon as his cigarette slowly burned away.

There was a curious voice not too far away from him. "Pretty Darkness, Lulu. What are you doing out here?"

Lucien smiled at her, crushing the half-burned cigarette in his hand to keep the smoke from Molly's sensitive nose. "Just smoking and staring at the moon, Molly. What are you doing out on this beautiful evening?"

Molly scrunched her nose up. "Watching the lake sparkle in Luna's light. I don't know why you smoke those. They smell bad."

Lucien smirked at her, putting the pack into the pocket of his pajamas. "They taste just as bad I assure you. To some Dreamers, they are a bad habit that slowly corrodes their insides. They smoke them to calm down, despite the chemicals actually making them active." He laughed at her focused face. "No, it doesn't make a lot of sense, but that is how the habit works with regular humans. I do it because it reminds me of my grandfather, who I haven't seen in a number of years."

Molly smiled warmly at him. "Can you tell me about him?"

Lucien smiled and pat the side of her cheek. "As well as those eyes work on me, I think we should head back inside and get some more sleep. We have some more combat training and then, if you want, you can accompany me to a club." Molly was at first disappointed and then excited to learn what a 'club' was. Lucien was happy to explain on the way to the house.

After a hearty breakfast and some intense hours of combat training, the group had taken a break to make an early lunch and decompress. Lucien picked this as the opportunity to bring up the club with his pack. He sat on one of the logs they rung around the fire pit they had in one corner of the property and smiled at his pack. "So, would anyone be interested in going to the club tonight?"

Innokenti was laying on his back in the soft grass. "Would this be the club that woman with the blade-wielding hands told you about?"

Molly nodded. "I remember her. She had metal through her teats. Why would you do that? Wouldn't it stop milk making?"

Ossy looked at her. "I don't think that would be a problem. I didn't notice them, but her tattoos were extremely intricate."

Lucien blinked and looked between them. "Well you two seem to have interesting priorities, I was stuck on how well that blood red hair went with those wine-colored eyes of hers."

Anastasia sighed. "If we are done going over which parts of the woman's body we were ogling, can we get back to the matter at hand? You are meeting with her employer tonight? Are you supposed to go alone or are we expected to join you?"

Lucien turned to regard the Black Fury. "She said he wanted to meet me but that her boss was expecting us, so I think he expects me to bring at least some of you. The Baron said that he likes the current arrangement to continue, so I am not too worried to go alone if you all don't wish to join me."

Anastasia nodded and looked down for a moment to think. Innokenti raised his hand in the air. "I have to meet with Mr. Kaihn about gathering info on a spirit I met in the Umbra." The others looked at him concerned, but Lucien knew which spirit he was talking about.

Lucien smiled and looked around. "Anyone else busy? I don't expect us to do literally everything together."

Anastasia looked up. "My mother wants me to join her for some training in Black Fury combat techniques. I would like to go and see what else I can learn to help our cause."

Lucien grinned. "That is great! The more tribal secrets we can gather into the pack, the better." Ana looked and him with a little bit of concern, but the rest were mumbling in agreement with him. He looked around at the others. "Are the rest of you joining me?" Leena nodded and looked to Ossy, who in turn looked to Molly who nodded enthusiastically. Lucien smiled warmly. "Excellent. I will meet you all here at 8 tonight. I have to be the proper guest and bring a gift, as I was taught."

Lucien returned at a quarter to 8 carrying a wooden box tied with simple string and a few other containers the size of a cigarette pack. Molly was running around with Ossy in Lupus, obviously waiting for him. Molly ran forward and shifted through her forms in a leap before rolling and standing in front of him in Homid. "Pretty Darkness Lulu! What did you bring for presents?"

Lucien lifted the box as an indication. "I heard that the man smoked cigars so I went into town to procure some of the ones that my grandfather smokes on special occasions. I also got some smaller ones for myself and the Kithain woman, but the proprietor gave me three packs of the little ones. Hey Ossy, do you smoke?"

Molly scrunched her nose together as Ossy stepped forward and stretched his hand out. "Not that I remember, but I will take them. If I don't like them, I will give them back to you."

Molly looked up and the taller man. "Why use smoke sticks, Ossy? They don't do anything." The older man simply shrugged and tucked the container into his pocket. Lucien gathered Leena and the Get and travelled into downtown.

Before long, they were standing in front of the Shadowplay Nightclub, which had a large sign on the door declaring it closed until its grand opening. Lucien knocked roughly on the door and after a moment, the blood-haired punk Kithain looked out at him. "Your early, that's good. Boss would like to see ya as soon as possible." She opened the door wide for them and they all walked in.

Lucien turned to her and noticed the slightly predatory look she gave Ossy as he walked by. He pulled out one of his containers. "You said you wanted something better than cigarettes, so I grabbed you some small cigars while I was getting the gift for your boss."

She looked at him quizzically for a moment before taking them and nodding up the stairs. "Straight up them stairs and it's the door at the end of the hall." Lucien gave her a slight bow of the head before leading his companions up the stairs. He found the double doors at the end of the hall and knocked before opening them both. What welcomed them was a back wall that was one giant mirror. At the angle of the door they only saw themselves reflected in the glass, so they moved inside. Lucien looked to his right to find another mirrored wall that reflected him and an empty desk. Leena moved passed him and sniffed. As Lucien was still pondering the empty room in the mirror, Leena shifted to breed form and growled. Lucien spun around with the rest of his group and found that the desk in the mirror wasn't empty.

There was a man sitting behind the actual desk. He had a dark, but handsome face with smooth, short cut black hair and dark eyes. His mouth held a small smile and his eyes didn't seem fazed by the fact that a young woman just shifted into a ten-foot-tall monster in front of him. He simply sat there with his long fingers woven together in front of his neck with his elbows on the desk. Each of his fingers held three metal rings that went up to the first knuckle on all his fingers. "Welcome to my establishment, Lucien. It appears you are one member short of a full pack."

Leena was moving toward the desk in her war-form, but Lucien put a hand in the crook of her arm and held firm, lifting his other hand to stop Molly and Ossy from shifting. "Yes, it wasn't as if you demanded to see all of us."

The man behind the desk smiled wider, but didn't make any sudden moves. "I assure you, I wasn't demanding anyone come anywhere. I just wanted to meet you in person."

Lucien looked to Leena ignoring the man for a moment. "Leena. Leena, look over here and tell me what's wrong."

The man at the table put his hands on the table. "Your companion seems to know what vampires smell like, Lucien."

Lucien took a step forward, still holding on to Leena and swinging his other arm down to stop the other two again. "Well, that would explain why you didn't appear in the mirror from a literary point of view. As much as I would like to know why you can't be seen in mirrors, I would much rather like to know why a vampire, who has a Kithain working for him, wanted to meet me."

The vampire smiled wider and leaned back in his chair. "Well Lucien, the LeBlanc family is something of a guilty pleasure of mine to investigate. Other vampires that know about it tend to think less of me for it, but I have done things far more damning then checking in on my own family to worry about that."

Lucien shivered slightly. "Family?" He looked the man up and down and realized that the resemblance was obvious.

The man stood up, causing the rest of Lucien's group to step in defense of him. "Yes. If you want to be technical, I am your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granduncle. I am Rubair LeBlanc the First, at your service." He took a deep bow, almost hitting his head on the surface of his desk.

Lucien was wracking his brain on family trees and bloodlines to try to find who this man was claiming to be. Ossy obviously saw his puzzlement and put his hand on Leena's other side, trying to calm her down. Molly threw caution to the wind and stepped up to the desk. "Pretty Darkness, my name is Molly. It's nice to meet you Mr. LeBlanctafuss." She stuck her hand out to the man. "Can I ask you questions?"

'Rubair' chuckled slightly and started reaching his hand out before pulling it back quickly and smiled at her. "A pleasure to meet you Molly. You can call me Rubair and feel free to ask me whatever you wish, but I can't guarantee I can answer you."

Molly looked puzzled at her still proffered hand and then scowled when he mentioned not being able to answer. "Okay, why didn't you shake. That was rude."

'Rubair' nodded and lifted his right hand. "I apologize for that, but it would be ruder to injure my guests." He waggles his fingers at her, the rings catching on the ceiling lights. "These rings are pure silver." He turned his head to give Leena a small smile. "If there are any questions that I can answer to help you relax, please ask them." Leena growled and then slowly moved her hands in a very vulgar motion. He nodded his head and grinned. "I can read hands, young lady. Ask away."

Lucien turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. When she turned to him, he smiled and nodded. Leena looked back to the man behind the desk. _Why did leeches try to kill my mother?_

'Rubair' looked thoughtful. "When was this?" Leena answered swiftly enough and he shook his head. "I am sorry to say, but I can't help you with that at the moment. I only arrived in the city three months ago, though I did hear about a high-ranking member of the Prince's court being killed by Garou, so I would say that someone found the culprit. If you wish, I can look into it further?" Leena stared him down for a moment and then shifted back to Homid, not breaking a glance. As she shifted through the forms, Rubair's eyes widened briefly. "Oh, you're a Metis. That would explain the muteness."

Everyones' eyes widened. Lucien took a step forward while his packmates stepped back. "You are either remarkably or dangerously informed. Which is it?"

Rubair smiled and stepped around his desk. Lucien was the only one that didn't tense. "As I have said, I am your family. My elder brother was Pierre LeBlanc II, son of Pierre LeBlanc I both of which were Garou. I like to think of myself as still Kinfolk, whatever you full-blooded and living Garou may think."

Lucien nodded at the man. He made a great deal of sense and seemed to have details correct that wouldn't be used for a normal cover identity. However, Lucien was a Shadow Lord and he wasn't about to be manipulated into a trap. "Why don't you tell me what happened on the 12th of December 1613, Uncle."

Rubair smiled and sat on the top of his desk, crossing one leg over the other and gestured to the chairs lined up against the wall with the entrance. "If you would like a seat, please take one. As to my story, it began in 1610. My elder brother went through his first change late, but it was unlikely I would become a Garou. I didn't want to be another disposable cog in Garou Society, so I decided to join the French Navy. I left my home and lived on a ship for years, moving trade goods on occasion and patrolling for pirates. My ship was assaulted by another during that night on December 12th. It turns out that the ship was crewed with vampiric ghouls and the captain was an elder vampire of some centuries. I surprised her, blew a chunk out of her stomach with my blunderbuss, but I was a human so I didn't stand much of a chance. I woke up at the bottom of the ocean off the shore of Florida. There was a glass bottle strapped to my neck that contained a note. My sire wished for me to track her down. Since then, I have been walking the nights of the world. Unlike most vampires my age, I don't sleep as often, which means I can adapt to the changing times much easier."

Lucien chuckled mostly to himself. "How very Shadow Lord of you."

Rubair actually laughed out loud and gave him a grin. "True enough, I suppose. Any other questions?"

Ossy spoke up at that, the only one to actually sit down at the invitation. He crossed one leg over the other and folded his fingers together in his lap. "What exactly are your goals here? You say you want to meet your descendent, but what is your end game? Most of our kind would be screaming at us for not attacking you and I am sure you have a similar situation. Is this an armistice, a temporary peace?"

Rubair looked serious for a moment and sat down, steepling his fingers as well. "To be honest with you, you are correct. My 'peers' in the vampire community here would be very concerned with me having a calm conversation with a pack of Garou. Frankly, that doesn't matter to me at all. I am older than every other vampire in the city at the moment and the one that is older than me is on my side. As for you attacking me, there is a reason your Shadow Lord was holding you back. I have been alive for over four centuries and I have been fighting for most of it. I don't need these silver rings to kill every single one of you even if you were to attack me in Crinos. I have killed more werewolves then your entire Sept combined, and that includes your frankly frightening Sept Alpha and Albert Kaihn."

Lucien was happy that none of his pack made a move toward the vampire while he explained this, because Lucien believed every word he said. Vampires are known to be smug, but he seemed calm and accommodating in the presence of four Garou. They, on the other hand, had never been in a fight with anyone who wanted to kill them in return that they remembered. "As much as I would like to know how you know Albert Kaihn, I think Osvald's last question is more pertinent. Is this some armistice, or something else?"

Rubair smiled warmly at him. "Honestly, I want to be an ally to you." He raised his hand in a silencing gesture. "Don't bother with the disbelief. I am doubling down. I didn't mean for you, Lucien. I meant your Sept as a whole. Whatever your senses tell you, I am not working for the Wyrm. I think of myself as a Kinfolk primarily and I work to fight against the Wyrm just like any of you do. Those werewolves I have killed, the vast majority of them were Black Spiral Dancers. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I don't know why vampires intrinsically show up as tainted for those looking for it and frankly I don't care. I am not your enemy and if at all possible, I would like to be your friend. Do you see this club I am building? I will use my resources to make this neutral ground, where Kithain, Garou, Kinfolk, and Dreamers can come to enjoy themselves. There will be no drinking of blood in this club and know that I will be enforcing that myself. My only enemies are Pentex and those that wish to combat me in my own goals."

Ossy stood up looking neither surprised nor disbelieving. "I have no other questions. We cannot make any decisions like this lightly. If you will excuse me, I need a cigarillo." He pulled out the case and walked away. Molly looked after him looking conflicted, but Ossy turned back to her. "If you have questions for the man, then ask them Molly. Don't worry about me." Molly immediately sat back down.

Lucien smiled after him and turned to regard his 'uncle'. "He is correct of course and you do know that." Rubair nodded with a sly smile. "I, despite my tribal inclinations, really want to believe you, but I sure as fuck am not going to endanger my pack by secretly allying myself with a vampire. We shall have to discuss this when we have finished our Rite of Passage and when our whole pack is here."

"That is fair. Would you mind if we just exchanged questions and answers then?" Molly jumped up from her seat, nodding enthusiastically and Leena finally graced them with her smile. Lucien watched the two women next to him before turning to Rubair and nodding.

 **Osvald Robertsson**

Osvald made his way back down the stairs to find a woman he didn't recognize speaking with Monica at across the bar. Monica spun in her bar stool to face him. "Well, how'd it go with the boss, Wolfy?"

Osvald lifted one eyebrow to her. "Is 'Wolfy' your standard nickname for werewolves, or me in particular?"

She smirked at him, he noted that despite the sheer number of piercings on her body, she had none on her mouth. "Ya look like more of a wolf than the rest of your group. Your eyes are lighta then I have seen, almost yellow. With your chiseled face, you certainly look like a 'Wolfy' to me." The tall, muscular woman behind the bar chuckled as she cleaned the bar counter.

Osvald offered his hand to her and smiled a wolfish grin. "I guess that Wolfy is my name then. It is a pleasure to meet you, Canvas."

Monica shook his hand as she raised her own red eyebrow. "Canvas?"

"In reference to your tattoos." He gestured with his free hand at her body. Her current relaxed dress showed that the tattoos on her neck and arms were connected by those covering her chest. "You are creating quite an intricate portrait."

Monica turned to regard the other woman. "I can't tell, Virginia. Is he hitting on me?"

Osvald answered before Virginia could. "I assure you, I was just commenting on the complexity of your tattoos. I do not remember if I know how to hit on women. Though, judging by how attractive I find you and my lack of nervousness I have some experience with such situations."

Monica rose both her eyebrows and blinked at him a few times before looking back at Virginia, who turned to look at Osvald thoughtfully. "I had a pack member who had the same problem. When was your first change?"

It was Osvald's turn to blink at the bartender. "First of the year. You're Garou?"

She nodded before turning to Monica. "He has no memory of anything before the first of the year." As Monica's eyes widened, Virginia looked back at Osvalad. "From what I know, most who end up with your affliction don't speak the entirety of their thought process to people."

Osvald pulled out his pack of cigarillos and started fiddling with it. "That was only the portions of my thought process fit for normal company. I often wonder about whether or not I know how to do things." He clipped the end, popped the cut end in his mouth, and lit a match. "Well it looks like I have done this before." He waited a moment and then lit the end of his cigarillo.

Monica pulled out her own pack and fiddled with the cutter. "Well I certainly haven't. This is much harda than 'stick in mouth and suck'."

Osvald raised an eyebrow letting the smoke build in his mouth before lifting his head and blowing out three rings of smoke. "Well I seem to know what that phrase means."

Monica colored pink a moment at her own clumsy choice of words while Virigina laughed heartily. "Well, there is no smoking in here, so both of you go outside if you're going to do it."

Monica grumbled, but grabbed the crook of Osvald's arm and dragged him outside. She all but shoved her pack into his hands. "Show me how ta do this. I really need a smoke." Osvald blew out his smoke through his nose and showed her how to cut it before putting the cigarillo in her mouth and leaning in to light it with his own while it was still in his mouth. He wine-colored eyes watched him as the end of her cigarillo started to burn. She sucked a bit of smoke into her mouth before breathing out. "You sure you're not tryin' to seduce me?"

Osvald simply smirked, smoke spilling from between his teeth.

 **17th of November 2013**

 **Albert Kaihn**

Albert found himself on the periphery of the moot but without his usual company. Galataea was busy in the center of the bragging circle for her turn. She had taken her pack south toward the border with California, where she destroyed a convoy of Pentex technology heading for their facility in Washington. Albert couldn't help but smile at the huge grin Taea wore while she bragged. Katya leaned against a tree nearby crossing her arms over chest. "She has done some good work."

Albert turned to his alpha and tilted his hat to her. "That she has. We have been giving her some good competition though. We seem to be doing just as well despite the fact we have almost half what she has in a pack."

"Yes, Albert. We all know you enjoy playing against each other." Albert turned to regard the second voice to find Rudella with a wry smile on her face. She was wearing her standard high-collared power suit and heels. Her full black hair was tied back in a braided knot on the back of her head. She had sharp features with piercing black eyes that bored through most people's souls.

Albert regarded her with a wry smile of his own. "Everyone likes a little friendly competition, Rue-rue."

Her face soured before she sighed and regarded their pack leader. Katya had the same kind of beauty as her daughter, which would lead many a potential suitor into a trap. She had a youthful heart-shaped face with smooth, billowing black hair that ended at her tailbone. Her eyes were a deep brown that shined on the rare instance that she became excited about something. Rudella smiled to her. "He does have a point with that, Alpha. How goes the development on your little project by the way?"

Katya turned to regard her packmates. "It is going well. Am I to assume that you are thoroughly enjoying the prototype?"

Rudella's face colored slightly and she coughed slightly. "That would be a safe assumption, yes."

Albert was confused. Katya was a Theurge, so he had to assume that they were speaking about a fetish. He wasn't always kept in the loop with his small pack due to his gender, but creating a fetish was a major thing. "Might I ask what this is pertaining to?"

Rudella shook her head. "I don't think you need to know, Albert."

Katya turned to look at him. "I have almost finished that fetish we spoke about in February."

Rudella turned to look at him. "Wait, _you_ were the one that gave her the idea?" Albert knew what they were talking about now and the idea that Rudella was using the 'prototype' gave him some very unwanted thoughts and feelings.

Katya turned to the Shadow Lord. "Yes, he thought that Galataea needed something due to her duties keeping her from 'relieving stress' as she normally would." Albert placed a hand over his face. The ordeal of asking his Black Fury Alpha to aid him in creating a 'relationship aid' fetish for Galataea gave him sleepless nights on occasion. It wasn't that Katya was angry at the idea, it was that he had to explain what it was and what its purpose was to his frigid alpha. Having to pull up videos to show her the process was the second most uncomfortable thing he had ever done.

Rudella smirked. "Oh, how kind of you Albert. Is this going to be a Christmas Present or a Valentine's Present?" Albert responded by giving her the most deadpan expression he could muster. After laughing again, she turned with a smile toward her alpha. "If it's for Taea, that would explain the proportions certainly."

Albert felt dread fill his soul before his alpha turned to Rudella and gestured toward him. "I don't understand what you mean. I based the proportions off Albert." Albert couldn't stop his groan as Rudella stared at him with her face getting more and more flushed.

Albert turned to his alpha. "I thought that measurement thing was one of your rare jokes! Why didn't you tell me that was what the measurements were for?"

Katya looked calmly at him. "You never asked what the purpose was, Kaihn. It isn't my fault that you didn't know. I am not looking for another base and you are only getting one, so you make the decision whether to give it to her or not."

Rudella pulled the top three buttons from her shirt and was taking a few shaky breaths. She tried to speak for a few moments her eyes shooting from his face and his crotch before turning to face the bragging circle and clearing her throat. "We will never speak of this again."

Albert breathed out, trying to control his own emotions as he placed a hand over his face again. "Agreed."

There was a very uncomfortable silence for some time before a familiar voice sounded behind them all. "Katya, would your pack be willing to accompany me on a mission?" Victor walked up in his dull grey Lupus form.

Before Katya could speak both Albert and Rudella spun around and said. "Yes!"

Katya turned in both directions to look to her packmates. "Well, we don't ordinarily vote on such things, but I do think we need a good mission. What do you need us to do?"

Victor looked to the pack with mild surprise. "I have been crawling through historical data and I believe there is an important location relatively close that needs to be investigated. Would you all like to wait after this holiday that is coming up?"

Katya shook her head. "No, this would take precedence over any such commitments." She turned to look at Rudella and himself but they both nodded in agreement. Katya turned back at Victor and gave him a small smile. "If you will give me a few minutes I will let my daughter know."

Victor nodded his head and Albert smirked after Katya. She seemed to be getting closer to her daughter after her first change, which didn't fail to bring a smile to his face.

 **28th of November 2013**

 **Innokenti Blackmont**

Innokenti moved up the stairs toward Gracia's apartment. Gracia invited him to the small family dinner she usually spent only with her mother after she realized that Katya was out on a mission and wouldn't be back for the holiday. She had invited Anastasia as well, but she had politely refused. Strangely enough, she was backed up by Lucien, who had apparently invited her to his holiday meal along with Leena and her mother. Innokenti was happy that it would just be him, Gracia and her mother, because whenever his face would heat up from looking at Gracia a little too closely, his packmates would laugh at him.

Innokenti made his way to her studio apartment carrying various bags of supplies that Gracia asked him to pick up. He had spent enough time at her apartment for Gracia to give him his own key, much to Lucien's amusement. Innokenti sometimes wondered why he kept telling Lucien everything that was happening between Gracia and himself, but today his thoughts were interrupted by the storm brewing in Gracia's apartment.

There were a pair of voices coming from the kitchen when he walked in. His ingrained training to gather information kicked in and he closed the door silently, gathering the bag of supplies closer to his hand and moved slowly toward the kitchen. Gracia's voice was slightly panicked and was accompanied by the banging of pots and pans. "Don't worry, Mom. I have everything under control. Just sit down and I will get you a glass of wine."

Her mother's voice was exasperated. "Gracia, move aside and let me help you before you fall over! Every dish doesn't have to be finished at exactly the same time."

Innokenti moved into the room swiftly. "She does have a point Gracia." Both of the women turned to him, but he was only focused on his girlfriend. Gracia's hair was an absolute mess, her shirt splattered with some kind of sauce that was bubbling on the stove. She turned to him, looking frantic as she opened her mouth to probably tell him off. He didn't give her a chance, laying the bag on the ground, pulling Gracia close and kissing her hard. After a few moments, he broke it off and smiled at her. "Enough, Gracia. I am going to help you. Please sit down."

Gracia allowed herself to be sat down, evidently tired, and Innokenti turned to the many different pots on the stove with a slightly smile. His ingrained problem-solving skills allowed him to fix a majority of the problem with the dinner, allowing Gracia's mother to sit down beside her and calm her down. After a few moments of food triage, Innokenti turned back to see a much calmer Gracia holding a glass of wine and smiling at him. "Thank you, Kenti. I may have been going a little crazy there for a moment." Her mother scoffed to the side and Gracia shot her a hard look before turning back to Innokenti. "This is my mother, Gula. Mom, this is my boyfriend, Innokenti Blackmont."

Innokenti turned to regard the older woman at last, extending him hand while his skilled eyes looked her over for weapons, like they always did. "Good to meet you, Mrs. Romani."

Gula smiled and shook his hand firmly. "So, you are the boy who stole my daughter's heart? You are certainly polite enough, but don't expect me to approve right away. I will be watching you." Innokenti nodded while Gracia squawked at her mother about being old enough to choose her own lovers. Gula was slightly more muscled then her daughter and her eyes were blue-grey, instead of her daughter's gold. Other than those slight changes they looked very similar. Innokenit knew that Gula was a Garou because Wendigo said so and he had wondered why she wasn't at Cougar's Vigil. The fact was that Gula had 'retired' due to injury. Her long blond hair failed to hide the long claw scar on the side of her head, but the biggest clue was the fact that she was missing her left leg from the knee down. It was not unusual for Garou who had lost a limb in the war to keep fighting, but a leg is much worse than an arm in terms of fighting the Wyrm. Garou were crafted to be shock troops and the lack of a leg greatly reduced their mobility. Innokenti suspected that there might be a secondary injury that led to her leaving the Sept as opposed to becoming a support member of it.

Innokenti decided to not enquire on the subject and started setting out the food for dinner. Gula turned to look at her daughter once they had all sat down. "Well, Gracia I'm certainly impressed. He can cook, is polite, and clearly cares a great deal for you." Innokenti felt slightly uncomfortable, his face heating up. Gracia looked down at her food with a red face. Gula's smirk grew wider. "So, when am I getting grandchildren?" Innokenti coughed on his wine as Gracia rose to her feet in an attempt to rage at her mother while red-faced and stuttering.

 **Anastasia Velona**

Lucien's childhood home is a single-floor three-bedroom house with a majority of it's property consisting of a heavily wooded back yard. He was easily lived the farthest distance from their communal home, leading to a very uncomfortable car ride where neither Lucien nor Ana spoke to each other. Anastasia had been surprised when Lucien had gone along with her plan to leave Innokenti alone with Gracia for Thanksgiving and equally surprised when he had arrived at her door to ask why she wasn't ready to go to his family's home as they discussed. Ana had thought the invitation was a ruse but decided to tag along with Lucien and Leena to keep her eye on the Shadow Lord as she had promised.

When they all arrive, Lucien gives her his standard sarcastic mask and waves over Leena and Bella who pulled in directly behind them. Ana almost laughs at Lucien when he lets his mask crack to show a warm smile to his father at the door. Lucien was sure to dutifully introduce his father Rubair, his mother Xavina, and his elder sister Veronica. They were all very cordial to Bella, Leena, and herself which just made her dislike Lucien all the more for the sarcastic and joking façade he put on with their pack.

Ana spent most of the dinner eating and observing Lucien's actions. He was finally showing them how he really is when not hidden behind his Shadow Lord faux-pomp. He held a small smile on his face and was very kind and deferential to his family. His family was very welcoming, asking questions of Bella about her life outside of the Sept. They didn't ask many questions about Garou society, though if Lucien's lineage is to be believed, his family likely knows as much as Ana does, if not more. Anastasia was having a great time, until the meal began coming to the end and Lucien's elder sister Veronica leaned over to her and placed a hand up her thigh. "So, you're a Fury right?"

Ana looked down at the shorter girl, who was looking at her through eyes clouded by alcohol. Ana wasn't too familiar with drunk people, her mother never drank enough to affect her negatively. "Yes, I am a Black Fury. Why do you ask?"

Veronica squeezed Ana's thigh speaking softly in her ear. "I am wondering if you would like the spend the night."

Ana stared at her for a moment. Was she asking about sex? She assumed that Anastasia was a lesbian because she was a Black Fury? Even Lucien hadn't said something like that to her. Ana turned to stare at the woman next to her who was still running her mouth. Ana thought that she was over-assuming what Veronica was saying until she kept talking. Ana heard every stereotype being touched on by the drunk woman as she continued her tirade. Bella and Leena were looking worried at her, Bella was wrapping an arm around Veronica's waist and pulling her away from Ana, and Xavina was laughing lightly at her daughter's antics.

Anastasia felt her rage building as the slights against her tribe continued. She tried to reign it in, knowing the stereotypes were not outlandish or worth getting angry over, but her pack wasn't joining in on her side. She could understand Leena, who couldn't actually speak, but Lucien hadn't said a single word.

As the rage continued to build to a crescendo, Lucien finally spoke up. "Anastasia, I brought you here and offered you my hospitality. I expect you to act appropriately at this table. If you need to leave, leave." His small smile was still present, but his voice was hard.

Ana almost leapt across the table at Lucien, but her mother's training in etiquette told her that Lucien was right. She pushed back the chair, offered a curt affirmative to Lucien, and exited out the back door, slamming it behind her. She took two steps toward the woods before leaning next to the door, trying to calm down. She could still here Veronica talking inside about her, but she was distracted when Lucien's voice arose again.

"Leena, go after her." Leena was out the door in an instant, locking eyes with her and smiling for a moment before adopting a worried face and closing the door. She gestured for Ana to stay where she was before running into the woods. Ana stared after her a moment but did as she was asked and stayed by the door. Nothing seemed to be changing inside that she could tell.

"Your bitches can't take criticism Lu?" Veronica slurred. There was a growl and a slamming of fist to table making Ana jump in surprise.

"Oh, shut your filthy cock socket, V." Lucien sounded like he usually did when he had his mask on. Or was the small smile the mask? "Do you understand in your tiny, insignificant mind how close you came to death just now? How close you are to death right now?"

Xavina began to reprimand but was drowned out by Veronica. "Oh, so you don't like me hitting on your pretty girls, Lucien. For a virgin, you sure get possessive of what's 'yours' don't you?"

There was the sound of moving furniture and general exclamations of alarm as Lucien spoke again. It was harsh, deep, and contained a barely restrained growl, making Ana's blood freeze in her veins. Lucien had just assumed Crinos form. "Ana is my friend and packmate. She may not like me very much, but understand that if she asked me too, I would tear you limb from limb. You are nothing to me, Veronica. Never have been."

Bella and Penny were growling at Lucien while Xavina was hysterical. "How dare you say that to your sister! We are your family. We-"

"Are useless Dreamers who are barely worth breeding stock." Lucien growled. Ana was lost. She should probably go in to help hold Lucien down if he goes into a frenzy, but she couldn't move. It didn't make any sense. 'Honey-Trap' never got angry. The only time Ana heard of him being angry outside his First Change was when Leena had mentioned him becoming angry, but that was for protecting Leena and Ana didn't trust him to not harbor feelings for the Metis. Ana was knocked out of her thoughts after a procession of growling and snarling between Lucien and Penny. Lucien's voice held no anger when he spoke again, just his usual aloof nature with a definite edge to it. "Do you really think just because you are older and higher ranked that I am afraid of you, Penelope? I don't care if my sister has shown you the wonderful things human hands can do. If I want to tear her throat out, you won't stop me."

Bella growled at Lucien to stand down. The closeness of their voices indicated that Bella was likely holding Lucien back. Veronica was crying, Xavina was hyperventilating, and Penelope was growling when the constant noise was pierced by the sound of a shell racking into the chamber of a shotgun.

Lucien's father's voice shook only slightly. "G-get out of my house, Lucien!" Ana felt a cold chill run through her body. Lucien's father had a shotgun pointed at his own son. Ana started to move to the door when she heard Lucien laugh, now in his usual Homid voice.

"Aw, that's adorable Dad. I always thought you were a bit of a coward for letting Mom walk all over you."

Bella growled at Lucien before addressing his father. "Lucien stop it. Sir, please put down the gun."

"Get out of my house!"

Lucien chuckled again. "You aren't going to shoot me, because it will result in the death of the rest of your family, Dad. Ana may not like me, but Leena seems fond enough of me. They will kill you for killing me, unless Bella and Penny stop them. In which case, Grampy will probably kill you himself for killing his only Garou grandchild." Ana heard Lucien move closer Bella growling for him to stop. "So, are we ending our relationship here, Dad or do you want to put the gun down?" Ana's hand shook as it hovered over the doorknob. She didn't dare open the door until she knew the gun wasn't possibly pointed at Lucien's head. She strained her ears for information, trying to listen past Xavina and Veronica's weeping. There was a clatter that just about made Ana shoot out of her skin. "That's a good boy, Dad. Lovely to see you. Well I think that is my que to leave. Bella, I am sincerely sorry for inviting you to this shit-show. I will make it up to you with a lovely dinner at my expense, with or without me there. For now, I believe we should leave."

Ana didn't have time to move before he opened the door with his usual mask, no not a mask, on. The smirk faltered as surprise covered his face. Lucien didn't know she was there. That meant he didn't have anyone to put up a front with. Ana fought to put her face into a frown. "Are you done with your temper tantrum 'Honey-Trap'?"

Lucien gave her a smile so warm, it actually made her frown falter. "Sorry about that. Just the usual LeBlank holiday discussion. Apologies for making you wait, 'Spiral-Cutter'."

"What are friends for?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, but she found she didn't regret them. After the return of that brief smile before returning to his usual smirk made her happy she said them.


End file.
